Because You're Mine
by sophiahtn
Summary: "Segalanya dimulai dari pandangan pertama, ketika kau tahu bahwa dia harus menjadi milikmu ..."
1. Chapter 1

**Because You're Mine**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo, Out of Character, DAN LAIN-LAIN**

 **Rated :T**

 **^^Welcom to my fiction^^**

Hallo minna-san... udah lama yah Sophia gak up date2 nih, banyak kegiatan+kesibukan yang gak bisa Sophia hindari^^ ma'lum anak organisasi emang gitu! Hadddeeeuuuuuhh... Sophia besar kepala nih kalo ngomong kaya gitu, lupain ajah yah, Sophia emang kayak gitu, amatiran!

Ooh iyah, fic yang satu ini Sophia dapet dari inspirasi yang datang saat Sophia tengah digandrungi kesibukan, pas lagi sibuk sibuknya nih, treeenngggg ajah ini fic udah muncul di benak dan pikiran Sophia, langsung deh Sophia tulis, ya walau pun kesibukannya ditunda dulu. Marah-marah tuh pembimbing yang ngasih tugas ... gk pa2, Sophia tetep nulis, karena udah jadi hobi^^

Ooh yah minna.. catatan: OOC, tulisan masih acak-acakan, tanda baca mungkin ada yang menyimpang, dan semua yang saya tulis disini murni dari dalam hati**yaelah...dalem amat! Pokoknya kalo ada yang masih salah, tolong riview yah, dan beri kritik membangunnya^^...

Chapter 1

***SELAMAT MEMBACA***

"kenapa kau membawa ku ke tempat seperti ini, tidak ada yang menarik!"

"hey ayolah... kau bisa lihat bukan wanita wanita cantik itu, berdansalah dengan mereka!"

"aku tidak tertarik!"

"woy Naruto, kau mau kemana?"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan kicauan Kiba yang terus terusan memanggil namanya. Naruto seharusnya tidak mengikuti Kiba dengan datang ke bar yang ramai ini, disini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuknya, dan seperti yang dia katakan tadi, tidak ada yang menarik. Namun beberapa langkah dari tempatnya meninggalkan Kiba, Naruto berjalan melewati para manusia yang tengah berdansa dilantai dansa. Dia melihat seorang wanita yang begitu tergesa gesa, dan mendorong lembut beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Sepertinya dia sedang menghindari seseorang, pikir Naruto lalu terus mengikutinya.

Wanita itu berambut panjang, dan rambutnya melambai lambai seperti ingin disentuh. Jika Naruto membelai rambut itu mungkin akan terasa menyenangkan, tangannya diantara rambut yang indah itu. Namun dia tidak melihat wajah sang pemilik rambut, dia membelakangi Naruto, Naruto terus mengejarnya dan saat itulah Naruto melihat pria yang juga mengejar wanita itu. Apa pria itu yang sedang ia hindari, batin Naruto. Wanita itu terpojok di sudut ruangan yang sepi, dimana hanya dirinya dan pria yang mengejarnya. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu lolos begitu saja, dia semakin mengejar dan Naruto mendapatkan tangan yang halus itu. Pria itu terlambat lalu mulai berhenti agak jauh dibelakang Naruto.

Wanita itu berbalik dan dia terkejut dengan seseorang yang menyentuh tangannya. Apakah dia berpikir bahwa pria tadi yang menyentuhnya, batin Naruto hingga wajahnya meyiratkan ketakutan, dia takut dengan pria itu. Naruto melembut dan tersenyum tipis, wajah cantik ini tidak pantas ketakutan, dia hanya pantas tersenyum, dan senyumnya itu bagaikan bunga mawar yang mekar. Mata cantik itu juga tidak pantas mengeluarkan satu tetes pun air mata, mata itu hanya akan berbinar dan itu hanya untuk Naruto. Tangan ini, bibir yang manis itu, rambut sehalus sutra, dan tatapan menggairahkan itu, Naruto ingin memiliki semuanya, Naruto menginginkan wanita ini, hanya dia.

Ya tuhan, aku kira itu Sasori, tapi bukan, siapa pria ini dan kenapa dia menyentuh tanganku. Aku hampir saja mati konyol karena mengira itu adalah Sasori, tapi bukan. Dia pria asing dan seharusnya aku tidak berdebar seperti ini, dan bahkan aku tidak takut dengannya. Dia... kenapa matanya menusuk tatapan ku, seolah aku adalah hal yang terakhir yang dilihatnya, apakah ini hanya perasaan ku saja atau memang benar dia menatapku tajam. Matanya biru, sangat, dia kukira... pria yang tampan, tapi apakah dia jahat, apakah dia akan menyakiti ku. Tidak, sentuhanya melembut dan terasa nyaman, hangat, oh tuhan... seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan aneh seperti ini terhadap orang asing, siapa dia, kenapa dia begitu... kenapa tiba-tiba terpesona, ada apa ini?

Apakah ini hal yang terbaik, apakah aku harus memanfaatkan situasi ini agar Sasori menjauhi ku, tapi apakah nanti pri ini akan marah. Tidak... aku harus melakukannya!

Apa yang akan kau lakukan cantik, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu, membuatku semakin ingin memiliki mu saat ini.

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dan meraih leher Naruto dan bertengger disana, dia berjinjit lalu mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya. Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan wanita ini, tapi meskipun bagitu dia menikmatinya. Terdengar gumaman kata "sial" dibelakangnya, dan dia tahu bahwa pria itulah yang mengatakannya, pria itu lalu pergi. Apa hubungan pria itu dengan wanita yang tengah mencium Naruto, tapi kalau pun mereka memiliki hubungan, wanita ini tidak akan menicum Naruto, mungkin dia penjahat yang hanya ingin menyakiti seorang wanita. Naruto kehilangan sentuhan hangat dibibirnya karena wanita itu telah selesai mencium Naruto, "maaf!" gumam wanita itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dan masih bertanya-tanya, siapa wanita itu, dia ingin tahu dan dia ingin memilikinya.

"woy Naruto, ternyata kau disini, dari mana saja kau?"

"aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tadi!"

"bagus, aku bilang juga apa, ini tempat yang tepat bukan?"

"aku setuju dengan mu Kiba!"

Tentu saja Naruto setuju karena beberapa menit yang lalu dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik yang mampu memporak porandakan dunianya. Begitu berani dan oh jangan lupakan suara yang seindah alunan melodi itu, dia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan suaranya. Wanita cantik nan manis itu akan menjadi milik Naruto, apapun yang akan terjadi dia akan bertemu lagi dengannya, tidak lama lagi Naruto pasti memilikinya.

~~~###~~~

"aku tidak mau di jodohkan ibu, aku tidak mau!"

"kau harus, karena ayah dari calon istrimu itu adalah sahabat ayah dan ibu, kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan apa salahnya jika kami menyatukan ikatan persahabatan itu menjadi sebuah keluarga, ibu ingin kau bahagia nak!"

"ayah, aku janji akan memimpin perusahaan dengan baik dan tidak akan malas lagi untuk bekerja, tapi tolong batalkan perjodohan ini, ayah aku janji!"

"kau akan memimpin perusahaan, dan juga menikah dengan putri dari sahabat ayah, tidak ada pilihan untuk mu, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi, bersiaplah!"

Satu minggu sejak kejadian di bar itu Naruto belum tahu sosok wanita yang mampu membuatnya frustasi dan strees memikirkannya. Dia bahkan sempat berbicara dengan ibu nya mengenai wanita itu, tapi ibu nya menolak untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh, karena sudah terikat dengan perjodohan ini. Ayah dan ibu nya sudah sangat menyukai wanita pilihan mereka dan Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa wanita itu, mungkin dia cantik seperti apa yang dikatakan ibu nya, tapi tidak secantik wanita di bar itu, kecantikannya membuat Naruto luluh, diam dan tak bergerak saat wanita itu menciumnya. Yah, ciumannya itu masih terasa sampai saat ini, dan jika bertemu kembali Naruto lah yang akan menciumnya, tapi kapan dia akan bertemu dengannya.

Suara klakson mobil dari seorang tamu yang Naruto duga adalah calon mertuanya telah bertengger didepan rumah. Mungkin mereka sudah dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu, Naruto menatap dirinya di cermin, "siapa pun dia yang telah merebut hati orang tua ku, aku akan tetap memilih wanitaku, dan aku akan memilikinya!" ujar Naruto penuh dengan kesungguhan. Tak selang berapa lama ibu nya muncul dari balik pintu dan membawa Naruto turun dari kamar. Naruto tidak melihat sedikit pun kearah tamu tamu itu, dia memilih melihat ke arah lain. Namun saat sudah didepan para tamu nya ia terpaksa melihat seorang pria yang sebaya dengan ayahnya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Naruto tentu saja tersenyum walau terpak... tidak mungkin! Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang sahabat ayahnya. Dia melihat kesebelahnya, disitu duduk seorang wanita yang cantik, tidak tersenyum tapi bahkan terkejut, walau pun keterkejutannya itu sedikit dihalangi oleh kecantikannya. Dan dia mampu mengatasi keterkejutannya itu, tidak dengan Naruto. matanya menatap tajam dan tak menyangka, wanita yang ingin dia miliki duduk manis di ruang tamu nya, dan tersenyum tipis, dan masih ada sedikit rasa terkejut.

Lamunannya terbuyar karena Minato memanggilnya, "lihat, kau terpukau bukan melihat wanita cantik ini, ayah sudah duga kau akan suka dengannya!"

"lho memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hiashi

"tadi dia bilang tidak ingin perjodohan ini..."

"aku tidak bilang begitu, kalian salah paham!" ujar Naruto sebelum ibu nya menyelasaikan kalimatnya.

Mereka bertiga tertawa dan mema'luminya, layaknya orang tua yang berbahagia melihat anaknya senang. Naruto duduk disebrang Hinata, ayah Hinata memperkenalkan Hinata pada Naruto, aahh... jadi namanya Hinata, batin Naruto, nama yang cantik untuk orang yang sangat cantik. Para orang tua berbicara panjang lebar, tapi Naruto tak sedikit pun menyimak percakapan mereka, dia hanya melihat satu objek dan dia adalah Hinata. Hinata serasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Naruto sehingga ia juga tidak bisa menyimak apa yang para orang tua katakan. Ketika tatapan Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto, jantungnya berdetak kembali, lebih kencang dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, mungkin kali lipat dari pertemuan pertama itu.

Naruto tahu Hinata gugup, dia tersenyum senang karena membuat Hinata merona dan malu, Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata tidak memakai make up, warna merah dipipinya itu adalah murni dan tanpa rekayasa sedikit pun. Lagi pula Naruto tidak suka dengan wanita yang tebal make up nya, itu seperti topeng, sedangkan Hinata, dia berbeda, sangat berbeda. Naruto tersadar kembali saat Hiashi memanggilnya, "aku dengar kau jarang sekali ke kantor, kenapa hah?" dia sudah menduga pertanyaan seperti itu akan ditanyakan calon mertuanya, mengingat keduanya memiliki perusahaan besar, tentu saja mereka khawatir jika tidak ada yang mengurusnya.

"paman yakin ingin mendengar alasan ku?"

"yah tentu saja!"

"karena di kantor tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik, seperti saat ini!" dan matanya masih menatap Hinata walau dia berkata seperti itu pada calon mertuanya.

Hiashi dan yang lain tertawa, "nak, kau benar-benar membuatku kagum. Tapi hal ini berbeda dengan yang ada di kantor, kau harus selalu bekerja keras agar perusahaan yang kami bangun terus berdiri hingga tujuh turunan sekali pun bahkan lebih, kau harus berjuang, kau dengar itu Naruto?"

Naruto melihat Hiashi, "aku akan melakukannya paman!" lalu matanya kembali lagi menatap Hinata, dan itu membuat Hiashi semakin tertawa keras.

"aahhh... sudah, sudah.. Kushina, Hiashi, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol saja bertiga sementara mereka pergi dari hadapan kita!"

"kau benar sayang, mereka butuh waktu berdua. Ayo Naruto, ajak Hinata berkeliling!"

Kesempatan yang bagus, pikir Naruto dan membawa Hinata menjauh dari para orang tua. Pertama Naruto membawa Hinata ke halaman belakang rumah, ada kebun kecil di situ dan Kushina yang membuat dan merawatnya. Hinata menikmati pemandangan kebun yang indah itu, dia berlalu dari Naruto dan berdiri diantara kebun itu. Bunga mawar kesukaannya tumbuh dan mekar di musim ini dan Hinata beruntung bisa melihatnya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita di jodohkan, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu lagi setelah kejadian di bar aku ingin tahu seperti apa diri mu, dan apa kau ada hubungan dengan pria itu?"

Hinata tidak banyak bicara dan Naruto sangat mengerti hal itu, tapi Naruto ingin mendengar suaranya yang merdu bak alunan melodi itu, saat ini, dan Hinata memulainya, "apa dulu yang ingin kau dengar dariku, tentang diriku atau tentang pria itu?" tanya Hinata, "dirimu!" ujar Naruto penuh keyakinan. Hinata duduk di kursi panjang itu dan menatap Naruto yang terus saja melihat gerak geriknya, Hinata merasakannya, "kalau kau ingin tahu diriku berarti kita harus berkenalan dulu bukan!" Naruto menghampirinya dan duduk disebelah Hinata, "baiklah cantik, perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, calon suami mu!" Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto.

Hinata terkiki geli, dia juga tersanjung karena Naruto memanggil dirinya cantik, "namaku Hyuuga Hinata, dan jangan panggil aku cantik, karena aku tidak..."

"kau cantik, sangat!"

"ohhh begitu yah, jadi kau mau dijodohkan dengan ku karena aku cantik bagitu, kau hanya memandangku hanya dengan cantiknya diriku, aku..."

"ada sesuatu dalam dirimu, dan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Namun kecantikan mu adalah suci, dan aku harap hanya aku yang akan memilikinya!"

Hinata merona kembali, tangannya masih terpaut dengan tangan Naruto, Naruto berkata lagi, "dan soal perjodohan. Aku menolak perjodohan karena aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan pada orang tua ku bahwa aku menemukan seseorang yang membuatku ingin memilikinya, dan seseorang itu adalah dirimu, percayalah, semua yang aku katakan hanya tertuju pada mu!" Naruto mencium punggung tangan Hinata dengan lembut, Hinata merasakan getaran listrik menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"sekarang coba ceritakan siapa pria yang mengejar mu saat itu?"

"kita baru saja berkenalan, tapi kau sudah mau tahu dan ikut campur masalah itu, terlalu awal!"

"justru dengan kita saling mengungkapkan dengan jujur sedari awal itu lebih baik, karena tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi istriku, ayo katakan, siapa pria itu?"

"dia hanya seorang teman biasa, tapi dia menyukai ku sejak kami kuliah, dan sampai sekarang dia masih mengejarku!"

"gigih sekali dia, apa dia pernah melukai mu?"

"tidak, hanya saja... aku selalu tergganggu dengan sikapnya!"

"sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu mu, aku yang akan mengganggumu!" goda Naruto.

Hinata belum yakin dengan Naruto, tapi hatinya mengkhianati dirinya. Ingin sekali dia percaya pada Naruto, tapi ini belum saatnya, tunggu sampai kepercayaannya muncul ketika mereka saling bertemu dan memahami satu sama lain. Hinata juga ingin tahu bagaimana Naruto, seperti apa dia, apakah sikapnya buruk, atau seorang bajingan, itu lebih gawat lagi jika Hinata tidak menghindar darinya. Selama ini Hinata hidup dalam keluarga terhormat, tidak sekali pun dia bergaul dengan sembarang orang, kehormatan keluarga adalah segalanya, dan sebenarnya Hinata yakin bahwa ada satu yang mampu mengalahkan kehormatan, yaitu cinta. Tapi untungnya Naruto juga dari keluarga terhormat dan keluarganya tida akan kahwatir mengenai hal itu, yang ia khawatirkan, apakah Naruto terhormat atau kebaliknya, seperti yang Hinata katakan tadi, seorang bajingan, mungkin!

"seperti apa dirimu?" tanya Hinata.

"apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

"aku harap kau bercerita semuanya. Apakah kau punya kekasih, apakah kau baik, dan apakah kau mencintai keluarga mu, bagaimana kau bergaul dan dengan siapa saja kau bergaul..."

"sayang..."

"kita baru saja bertemu tapi kau sudah memanggil ku sayang, itu tidak sopan!"

"seperti itulah diriku jika aku sudah menginginkan sesuatu yang harus ku miliki, dan kau tahu betul aku ingin memiliki mu! Dengarkan aku, sebelum aku bertemu dengan mu aku tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita mana pun, aku baik jika kau bertanya seperti itu, dan apa tadi... tentu saja aku mencintai keluarga ku, dan jika kita menikah nanti aku akan semakin mencintai keluarga kecil ku, aku, kau dan anak-anak kita... dan juga, aku bergaul dengan orang yang bisa dibilang berbahaya karena dia selalu mengajak ku ke tempat yang seharusnya kau tidak berada disana. Dan katakan padaku kenapa kau berada di tempat itu?"

"a-aku, aku bersama teman ku Sakura, dia bersama dengan kekasihnya Sasuke. Karena mereka sedang merayakan hari jadi mereka aku juga diundang, tapi entah mengapa mereka tidak memberitahu ku kemana mereka akan pergi, aku hanya diam saja saat bersama mereka dan beberapa menit kemudian Sasori datang... dan, Sakura atau pun Sasuke tidak mengundangnya.. jadi.. aku..."

"jadi kau lari dari Sasori dan akhirnya bertemu dengan ku. Aku sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada si Sasori ini, lain kali jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mengirim dirimu padaku!"

"kau juga akan melihatku meskipun tidak bertemu di bar itu!"

"tapi saat itu aku ingin sekali memilikimu, coba jika kita tidak bertemu, mungkin saat ini aku..."

"tidak ingin memiliki ku?"

"tidak sayang, aku selalu menginginkan dirimu menjadi milik ku!"

"mhhh... sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama disini, ayo kita kembali!"

Hinata berdiri namun tangannya masih terjalin dengan tangan Naruto yang masih duduk, "kau terburu-buru sekali, sudah bosan dengan ku?"

"tidak... tentu aku tidak bosan, aku..."

Naruto terkekeh, "jika kau tidak bosan dengan ku maka..." Naruto menarik Hinata untuk berdiri, lalu memeluknya, tangannya menyentuh rahang Hinata dan membelainya, Hinata terpaku tapi juga menikmati belaian Naruto. Tiba-tiba bibir Naruto menyentuh bibir Hinata, Hinata tidak berusaha melepaskannya, malah dia menikmatinya. Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto pun melepasnya, "kau tidak akan pernah bosan dengan ku sayang, ayo!" kesadaran Hinata belum sepenuhnya pulih, tapi Naruto sudah membawanya pergi, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan hingga sampai ke dalam rumah dan berdiri dihadapan orang tua mereka.

"ya ampun, kalian baru saja bertemu tapi sudah bergandengan tangan!" ujar Kushina dengan nada menggodanya. Hinata hampir memberontak untuk lepas dari Naruto, tapi Naruto memegangnya lebih kencang namun tetap lembut, "kami sebenarnya sudah pernah bertemu, benarkan Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"benarkah. Dimana kalian bertemu dan kapan?" tanya Hiashi

"disebuah tempat..." Hinata mencengkram semakin erat, dan Naruto mengerti maksudnya, "tempat yang ramai dan saat itulah aku melihat Hinata, jauh dari keramaian itu dia terlihat sangat...berbeda!"

"kau ini, tadi saja kau menolak perjodohan, tapi sekarang..."

"itu karena... ayah, ibu, aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku menemukan seseorang yang ingin sekali aku kenalkan pada kalian, tapi aku tidak bisa karena kalian menolak. Dan tahukah kalian siapa wanita itu, dia adalah Hinata!"

"oooh tuhan, benarkah itu, maafkan ibu karena tidak memberimu kesempatan Naruto, andai saja ibu mau mendengarkan mu kalian pasti sudah bertemu dari dulu!"

"aaahhh... itu yang namanya jodoh, bukankah begitu Minato?"

"yah, kurasa itu memang benar!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tersenyum manis, sungguh dia ingin segera menikah dengan Hinata. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia sudah memilki Hinata dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menghentikan langkahnya untuk memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya, seluruhnya!

~~~###~~~

Bukankah baru tiga hari yang lalu ia dikenalkan pada calon suaminya Naruto, dan dia juga belum mengenal Narut sepenuhnya. Akan tetapi di sudah sangat merindukan sosok itu, Hinata ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Ayahnya tak memberikan nomor ponsel Naruto padanya, dan entah mengapa ia begitu berharap. Dia ingin seperti pasangan yang lain, berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film atau sebuah pertunjukan atau apapun... tapi mereka tidak begitu.

Saat ini saja Hinata ingin ditemani ketika dirinya tengah berbelanja, jarang-jarang dia melakukan hal ini, biasanya dia hanya menemani Sakura, temannya sejak mereka kuliah, tapi mungkin saat ini Sakura tengah bekerja, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa bagai tuan putri. Bukannya Hinata tidak mau bekerja tapi ayahnya melarang, jika ia ingin bekerja maka dia harus bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, namun ayahnya akan menempatkan ia dalam posisi tertinggi, dan Hinata tidak suka itu. Dia lebih suka bekerja dari bawah.

"aku ada mall, dan seharusnya kau menemani ku saat ini... yah aku tahu, jadi kerjakan saja tugas mu terlebih dahulu oke. Aku akan menelpon mu kembali!"

"menelpon seseorang?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Hinata, tepat saat dia berbalik disitulah Naruto tengah berdiri menyilangkan lengan didada, "um.. yah, teman ku..." Naruto mengernyitkan matanya, "S-sakura, di perempuan." Dan Hinata tidak perlu menjelaskan hal itu, Naruto juga tahu nama Sakura itu untuk seorang perempuan, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"belanja."

"aku tidak melihat barang belanjaan mu."

"karena aku tidak suka dan... apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukankah seharusnya kau bekerja?"

"itu hanya sebuah pekerjaan, dan aku bosan dengan hanya duduk di kursi saja seharian, itu membuat punggung ku sakit, kau belum menjadi istriku, tidak mungkin kau akan memijat ku bukan. Lagipula, aku ingin berjalan-jalan dengan mu, apa kau mau pergi bersama ku. Kita bisa menikmati pemdandangan sore hari atau..."

"menonton film?"

"kau mau menonton film?" tanya Naruto

Hinata mengangguk senang, "baiklah, ayo!" Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dengan sangat lembut tapi juga menuntut, jari-jari mereka terjalin cukup erat. Baru dua kali bertemu itu juga hanya sepintas, tapi Hinata sudah merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya aneh, dan dia merasa sangat aman dan nyaman, tapi itu belum terbukti sepenuhnya. Ketika film itu sudah setengah berjalan dan Hinata sangat menikamati hal itu, dia senang walau sedari tadi dia terus-terusan diawasi, "bukankah film itu menarik untuk di tonton, kenapa kau terus menonton ku?"

"aku tidak menonton mu, aku memandangi mu!"

"itu sama saja." Naruto tidak menghiraukan kicauan Hinata, dan karena Hinata tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto seperti itu, dia akhirnya... "aku mau ke toilet!"

"aku akan..."

"tidak perlu, tetap duduk disini!"

Hinata berjalan melewati Naruto, dan itu membuat Naruto mendengus kesal. Hinata keluar dari kamar kecil dan dia berpapasan dengan dua orang pria yang tidak dia kenal, dua orang pria itu mengganggunya, "mau apa kalian. Jangan menyentuh ku atau aku akan berteriak!" dua orang pria itu hanya tertawa, "siapa yang akan membantu mu manis, disini tidak ada orang, disini sepi!"

"tidak, jangan menyentuh ku!"

Dua orang itu hampir saja menyentuh tangan Hinata tapi tidak terjadi karena... "kalian menyentuhnya, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!"

Suara itu membuat dua orang itu berbalik dan melihat Naruto, "siapa kau, berani-beraninya kau mengganggu kami, ayo kita hajar dia!"

Sebelum menyentuh Naruto salah satu dari mereka sudah terjatuh, dan yang satunya lagi kini mulai menghajar Naruto, tapi sayangnya dia hanya mengenai ruang hampa. Naruto menghajar mereka habis-habisan sampai mereka begitu saja tergeletak lemah sebelum Naruto selesai, sesaat kemudian seorang penjaga datang karena mendengar keributan, tidak mau ditangkap karena membuat keributan Naruto menarik Hinata memasuki kamar kecil wanita. Dan entah kemana dua orang itu pergi baik Naruto dan Hinata tidak peduli.

"kenapa kita bersembunyi disini?"

"tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman selain disini. Atau kau ingin bergabung dengan dua bajingan tadi?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "maafkan aku!" kata Hinata. Toilet itu tidak cukup besar bagi mereka berdua hingga mereka harus berdesak-desakan, "untuk apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto saat ini tengah menatapnya, dia mendongak dan membalas tatapan Naruto, "karena tidak mengijinkan mu mengantar ku!" ujar Hinata menyesal. Naruto menghela napas berat, "apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mu!"

Perkataan itu membuat Hinata tidak mengerti, namun akhirnya dia mengerti saat tiba-tiba Naruto menciumnya, begitu lembut hingga Hinata terlena dan menikmatinya. Situasi buruk itu pada akhirnya berujung keberuntungan bagi Naruto, dan tidak disangka-sangka oleh Hinata bahwa akan jadi seperti ini, tapi toh pada akhirnya mereka saling menginginkannya bukan. Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu dan membelai bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, "ini, hanya milikku, kau mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "bagus." Kata Naruto lalu mencium hidung mancung Hinata, "ayo kita pergi!"

Hari itu adalah pelajaran berharga bagi Hinata bahwasannya dia tidak ingin lagi berjalan sendiri, dia ingin ditemani, selalu. Dan hanya dengan Naruto! pemikiran itu ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang punya, akan tetapi ayahnya juga. Kemarin itu Naruto bercerita pada ayahnya mengenai kejadian di bioskop, dan itu membuat ayahnya khawatir, tentu saja Naruto melakukan hal itu agar dirinya juga memiliki kesempatan banyak bertemu dengan Hinata. Hinata tahu itu karena Naruto bersikpa over padanya, dan entah mengapa sikapnya itu semakin membuat Hinata yakin bahwa Naruto lah tempatnya merasakan aman dan nyaman.

"Hinata, apakah kau bisa membantu ku, aku harus mendapatkan kesempatan yang langka ini agar aku bisa membuktikan pada bos ku itu bahwa aku bisa, bantu aku meyakinkannya!"

"bos mu saja tidak bisa meyakinkan klien itu apalagi aku, yang benar saja Ten Ten, aku tidak akan bisa."

"tapi bisakah kau mencarikan ku seseorang yang mampu melakukannya, ya... seperti bosku yang handal, dan... mungkin lebih dari bos ku, kau punya orang seperti itu?"

"entahlah, tapi aku memikirkan seseorang."

Hinata berdiri dengan tangan terkepal di depan, dia memandang dengan tatapan memohon pada Naruto. Ten Ten membuatnya kesal, dia akan mendapatkan balasannya setelah ini selesai, "seyakin apa kau padaku hingga meminta bantuan untuk melakukan hal itu untuk teman mu, apakah kau percaya aku bisa melakukannya?" pertanyaan itu memiliki jawaban yang Hinata tak tahu jawabannya. "setidaknya kau bisa mencoba, aku yakin kau bisa, meskipun kau jarang ke kantor, tapi klien nya itu sangat keras kepala, aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya, karena kau juga sedikit keras kepala.."

Gumamannya itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto, "jadi aku keras kepala begitu?" ujar Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata. Ini situasi yang sangat buruk, dia tahu bahwa Naruto jarang ke kantor, dan sungguh sebuah keajaiban saat dirinya menelpon bibi Kushina dan menanyakan Naruto bahwasanya Naruto sedang berada di kantor. Tapi sesampainya di kantor Naruto tidak melakukan apapun, pekerjaannya pun masih menumpuk. Namun Hinata tidak dapat meminta bantuan yang lain lagi, jika Sakura, dia juga sibuk. Sasuke, sama saja.

Kedua teman-temannya sama saja sibuk, dan jika dia meminta bantuan Sasori, itu berarti dia cari mati. Naruto semakin mendekat dan dia berhenti dihadapan Hinata tanpa ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka, Naruto membelai pipi Hinata dengan jari-jarinya yang lihai, sementara itu Hinata tanpa sadar menutup matanya, dan perlahan terbuka saat kedua mata mereka beradu, "ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk hal itu, dan sangatlah mahal!" kata Naruto.

"apa? Harga? Apa maksud mu uang?"

"ya tuhan, sayang aku memiliki segalanya dan aku tidak ingin uang, aku hanya..."

"hanya apa?"

"hanya menginginkan dirimu!"

^^Bersambung...^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Because You're Mine**

Chapter 2

^^Selamat Membaca^^

"itu tidak masuk akal, aku hanya meminta sedikit bantuan dan kau meminta lebih, lalu apa maksudnya menginginkan diriku!" ujar Hinata pelan.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata dan menciumnya lembut dan begitu singkat tapi meninggalkan kesan sempurna. Hinata membuka bibirnya karena terkejut dengan tindakan yang tiba-tiba itu, Naruto memiliki lagi kesempatan untuk menciumnya, tapi Hinata menghentikan Naruto dengan menutup bibirnya sendiri dengan tangannya, "kau harus terbiasa dengan semua ini, karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku, mungkin aku akan meminta lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Jadi..."

"jadi saat ini kita belum menikah."

"dan kau harus terbiasa dengan sebuah ciuman, aku belajar dari mu saat kau pertama kali kau mencium ku!"

Hinata merona malu, dan menunduk, Naruto meraih dagunya dan membawa tatapan Hinata dengan tatapannya, "ingat sayang, kau hanya milikku dan akan selalu begitu, tak akan ada orang lain yang..." Hinata menutup mulut Naruto dengan jari-jemarinya, tapi sayang Naruto mengecup jari-jari manis itu, dan Hinata menarik paksa kembali tangannya. "baiklah, aku milikmu, tapi tolong teman ku yah, kau bisa meminta apapun setelah kau berhasil meyakinkan klien nya, setuju?"

"apapun?"

Dan Hinata sedikit ragu, "baiklah, apapun itu!" entah dia terpaksa atau tidak yang pasti Hinata mengatakannya. "baiklah, ayo kita temui teman mu ini!"

Hinata mengangguk senang. selama perjalanan menuju tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan Naruto tersenyum senang sementara itu Hinata terlihat cemas, "kau yakin kan kau bisa, aku sudah memberikan contoh kerja Ten Ten kepada mu untuk kau pelajari. Perusahaan itu membutuhkan sponsor dan... dan tentu kau tidak bergerak dalam bidang perfilman, aku tahu kau pandai dalam ber publik speaking dan aku yakin itu kau bisa."

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto, "jangan terlalu memikirkan hal-hal negativ, jika kau yakin padaku, kau harus tetap berpegang teguh dan teruslah yakin padaku, mengerti?"

"yah, aku percaya padamu."

Dan itu adalah poin plus untuk Naruto karena sudah berhasil meyakinkan dan membuat Hinata percaya padanya. Ten Ten duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya, tapi saat Hinata datang dia merasa lega. Seseorang yang Hinata janjikan itu ternyata diseret paksa oleh Hinata dan entah mengapa pria itu tersenyum senang. Ten Ten yakin bahwa pria itu bukanlah sembarang pria, ada hubungan antara mereka, pikir Ten Ten, dan dia akan tahu setelah mereka sampai disini, dan tepat dihadapan Ten Ten Hinata berdiri dan masih belum melepaskan genggamannya.

Hinata mengenalkan Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto, aku calon suami Hinata!" dan pernyataan itu membuat Hinata merona, lain hal nya dengan Ten Ten yang terkejut, "kau mau menikah tapi kau tidak memberitahuku, kau tega sekali melakukan hal ini padaku Hinata, kau keterlaluan sekali tidak cepat-cepat mengenalkan pria tampan ini padaku, maafkan aku karena mungkin aku merepotkan mu!" ujar Ten Ten pada Naruto.

"sama sekali tidak, aku senang bisa membantu."

Bantuannya itu menginginkan banyak imbalan, batin Hinata lalu mengutuk Ten Ten karena menyuruhnya memasuki zona berbahaya, "aku minta maaf soal itu Ten Ten, aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi apakah kau melupakan hari ini?"

"ah yah, aku hampir lupa. Jadi... Naruto, aku membutuhkan bantuan mu, kau bisa membantuku bukan, klien ku akan datang sebentar lagi jadi... oh tuhan dia datang!"

Orang itu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, dan itu tidak masalah karena sang klien memintanya menemui dia di ruang tertutup, sebuah restoran yang lumayan sunyi dalam sebuah ruangan, "wow, banyak orang sekali disini, kukira hanya akan ada satu atau dua orang, tapi tidak masalah, yang terpenting kalian mampu membuatku tertarik dengan presentasi mu, apa kalian mampu?"

"saya akan mencoba untuk mempresentasikannya tuan!"

Kata-kata itu keluar dengan sangat berani dari mulut Naruto, dan klien itu sedikit terkesan dengan keberaniannya. Dia memulai diskusi itu tanpa gangguan sedikit pun, lancar dan juga sang klien tersenyum tipis, sebuah perubahan, pikir Ten Ten, ini akan lebih mudah. "menurut saya, jika anda mensponsori film ini anda mendapat keuntungan juga..."

Hinata sangat terpesona saat Naruto mengatakan hal-hal bisnis yang tidak sepenuhnya Hinata kuasai, dia masih banyak membutuhkan pelajaran, dan mungkin Naruto akan menjadi guru yang baik, "saya terkesan dengan presentasi mu, apa jabatan mu di kantor, kau pantas naik pangkat!"

"saya nyaman dengan jabatan saya saat ini."

"baiklah, aku akan menandatanganinya!"

Proses tanda tangan sudah berhasil, sang klien keluar dengan hati terbuka. "kau hebat sekali Naruto, kau terlihat seperti seorang direktur, sama seperti..."

Naruto dan Hinata saling menoleh satu sama lain, "apa? Kenapa kalian...ooh, kau.. jangan-jangan kau seorang direktur, Hinata, siapa calon suami mu ini?"

"aku sudah bilang aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Aku bangga pada mu, terima kasih!"

Dan Hinata memeluknya sangat erat, memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir Naruto, itu membuat Naruto terkejut, dan begitu juga Ten Ten yang hanya menggeleng tidak percaya. Tadi itu Hinata terlalu senang hingga dia tak sadar kalau dia mencium Naruto di depan Ten Ten, apa yang dipikirkan Naruto tentangnya, dia mengingat saat dia pertama kali bertemu Naruto dan langsung menciumnya, "jangan memikirkan hal itu, aku senang saat kau hilang konsentrasi, membuatku terkejut sama seperti pertama itu, kau ingat bukan?"

Tentu saja Hinata ingat, sekarang dia tengah memikirkan hal itu, "aku tidak mau mengingatnya dan... kau tahu kan aku belum bercerita tentang teman-teman ku yang lain, aku ingin mengenalkan kalian, apakah kau mau bertemu dengan mereka?"

"tentu saja, mereka adalah teman mu, dan sebentar lagi mereka juga temanku!"

"baiklah."

~~~###~~~

"kau benar-benar dijodohkan, dan kau menerima perjodohan itu?"

"iyah Sakura, aku menerimanya?"

"kenapa? Oh aku tahu, jangan-jangan kau menyukai pria itu, aku benarkan?"

"entahlah Sakura, aku bertemu dengan Naruto saat di bar merayakan hari jadimu dengan Sasuke!"

"ah yah, dan setelah itu kau tiba-tiba pergi karena Sasori datang. Dan apa itu tadi, Naruto... jadi namanya Naruto yah, apakah dia tampan, dia kaya dan dia baik..."

"aku tidak tahu dia baik atau tidak, buktinya dia disana apakah kau berpikir sama dengan ku? Mungkin dia baik dan dapat dipercaya, karena aku menaruh kepercayaan juga padanya, entah mengapa bisa begitu. Dan kau jangan tanya apakah dia kaya atau tidak. Dia anak dari sahabat ayahku, tentu saja dia kaya dan... apakah dia tampan, menurut ku dia... dia tampan dan... aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi!"

"ooh ya ampun Hinata, baru kali ini aku melihat kau tertarik pada seorang pria, aku jadi ingin cepat cepat bertemu dengan Naruto ini, kapan kau akan memperkenalkannya padaku dan Sasuke?"

"mungkin nanti, jangan terlalu terburu-buru Sakura, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh!"

Seperti apa Naruto, Hinata memang belum terlalu mengetahuinya, tapi dia percaya pada Naruto. Apa mungkin dia seorang badboy, atau... tidak, tidak, jangan berpikiran buruk mengenai orang yang membuat mu kagum Hinata, tidak mungkin dia badboy! Hinata senang karena hari ini dia bisa bercerita mengenai perjodohannya dengan Naruto pada sahabatnya, dan pasti Sakura akan bercerita pada Sasuke.

Dan bagaimana kalau Sasuke bercerita pada Sasori, apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu nanti, apa dia akan menghentikannya atau... Hinata takut Sasori akan berbuat nekad seperti halnya dia yang datang secara tiba-tiba di bar, dia langsung datang ke bar saat tahu Hinata juga ada disana. Jangan sampai dia merusak semua ini, semua perjodohan ini, tapi Hinata tahu pasti Naruto akan menghentikannya.

Saat pertemuannya dengan Sakura berakhir Hinata mulai menuju kantor ayahnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, dia dan ayahnya akan berkunjung ke kantor calon mertuanya. Saat akan masuk ke kantor, Hinata sudah bertemu dengan ayahnya, "Hinata, kau datang tepat waktu, ayo sayang mereka sudah menunggu!"

"maksud ayah, mereka siapa?"

"tentu saja paman Mintao dan calon suami mu. Kenapa, kau tersipu seperti itu, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto sayang?"

"entahlah ayah, kami belum lama saling mengenal, jadi..."

"ayah mengerti, ayah harap kalian bisa saling memahami dan saling mencintai!"

Cinta. Entahlah! Naruto bahkan tidak menyinggung cinta saat mereka bertemu kemarin, dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia ingin memiliki Hinata, itu pun penuh dengan kesungguhan, akan tetapi dia tidak berbicara sedikit pun tentang cinta, dan Hinata sedikit ragu sekarang. Mereka telah sampai di kantor Naruto, semua pasang mata teralihkan saat Hinata memasuki kantor, "ayah, kenapa mereka semua melihat ku?"

"itu karena kau cantik sayang, lihat apa yang akan nanti ayah dan paman Minato lakukan!"

Apapun yang akan mereka lakukan Hinata sangat gugup saat ini, mungkin nanti juga. Dia mengikuti ayahnya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dimana sudah ada paman Minato dan juga Naruto. Naruto langsung menatapnya saat Hinata masuk, dan sampai duduk pun tatapannya tetap bertahan. Sang ayah saling berbicara, tapi sang anak hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan Naruto masih tetap sama, tatapan ingin memiliki, batin Hinata lalu berpaling dari tatapan Naruto dan mulai mendengarkan percakapan ayahnya, "aahh, itu terlalu lama, aku sudah bicara dengan Kushina kalau tanggal pernikahannya harus tanggal yang baik dan..."

"kau ini, tanggal itu sudah cukup baik dan tiga bulan itu terlalu lama, mereka juga sudah saling menyukai, aku tidak setuju dengan mu Minato!"

"lalu kau ingin yang seperti apa, bagaimana, jangan seenaknya sendiri..."

"aku tidak seenaknya sendiri Minato, aku..."

"ayah, paman, sudahlah... tidak perlu diributkan, aku dan Hinata sudah memutuskan tanggal pernikahannya, iya kan Hinata?"

Hinata hanya memandang bingung Naruto, "a-apa, yah, kami sudah membicarakannya!" Hinata menatap Naruto tajam, "kalian dengar, jadi kami yang akan memutuskan tanggalnya, dan ayah serta paman jangan bertanya dulu tanggal berapa itu dan kapan akan dilaksanakan, mungkin saja sebentar lagi atau mungkin juga lama, atau... mendadak, apa paman dan ayah, akan setuju jika pernikahan kami berlangsung sangat cepat?"

"oooh yah, tentu saja paman setuju Naruto, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan, benarkan Minato?"

"yah itu benar, kami pasti akan menyiapkan semuanya, jadi kalian tenang saja, terburu-buru atau tidak, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi ingat, kalian harus memberitahu pada kami tanggal dan bulannya, tapi itu nanti setelah kita menyelesaikan ini!"

"apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Minato pada sekretarisnya.

"belum pak, kami masih mengumpulkan semuanya, mungkin sebentar lagi!"

"okeh kalau begitu, ayolah Hiashi kita kesana dulu, dan Naruto kau tahu kita akan kemana bukan, jangan membuat ayah menunggu!"

"baik ayah!"

"Hinata, ayah tinggal dulu yah?"

"ya ayah!" ujar Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu kemana ayah dan paman Minato pergi, dan mereka bilang mereka akan menunggu, menunggu apa?

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya, "apa tadi kau bilang, kau dan aku membicarakan tanggal, kapan? Aku tidak sama sekali tahu kapan itu!" Naruto berlalu ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebrangnya, dia duduk berjongkok di depan Hinata. Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto, dia seperti ingin melamarnya, "kita akan menikah pada tanggal yang sama saat kita bertemu pertama kalinya di bar, kau ingat tanggal berapa itu?" Hinata mengingat-ingatnya, "mungkin tangal 10, apa aku benar?"

"itu benar sayang, tanggal 10, dan kita akan menikah di tanggal itu, sedangkan bulan aku tidak bisa menebaknya, mungkin bulan ini, atau bulan depan, tidak ada yang tahu. Apa kau suka kejutan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "dan pernikahan kita akan seperti kejutan, aku ingin sekali menikmati hari-hari indah bersama mu sebagai istriku..." Naruto menyentuh kedua tangan Hinata, "jadilah istriku, jadilah ibu dari anak-anak ku, jadilah kekasihku, kau mau kan Hinata?" Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan hal ini, dia melamar Hinata secara langsung, apa yang akan Hinata katakan, dia hanya terdiam dan menelan dengan susah, "a-aku, aku mau Naruto, aku mau!" Naruto tersenyum senang, ia mencium tangan Hinata dan membawanya berdiri.

Naruto memeluknya. Hinata merasakannya lagi, saat pertama kali dia bertemu Naruto, seperti saat itulah, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apa Naruto juga merasakanannya, batin Hinata lalu membalas pelukan Naruto, "ayah dan paman akan memperkenalkan mu sebagai calon istriku, kau harus siap!" ujar Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya, "kau siap kan?" Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum puas, dia ingin sekali mencium Hinata saat ini, dan dia hampir melakukannya, tapi Hinata menghentikannya karena dia takut akan ada orang yang melihat mereka. Jadi Naruto hanya mencium kening Hinata, tapi tanpa Hinata duga Naruto juga mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, tapi menuntut, dan Hinata hanya bisa membalas ciumannya, karena dia juga menginginkannya, sebenarnya! Dan itu tidak akan cukup pikir mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berhenti dan saling menatap satu sama lain, saling tersenyum karena kegiatan sekilas yang mereka lakukan. Lalu kini mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana kedua ayah mereka sudah berada disana.

"nah teman-teman, seperti yang kita ketahui Naruto jarang sekali menginjakan kaki nya di kantor," semua karyawan terkikik, Naruto memutar matanya, "tapi karena saat ini dia akan segera menikah apa boleh buat dia harus selalu berada di kantor, belajar untuk memimpin, dan kita sudah menyepakatinya, benar begitu Naruto?"

"yah, itu benar ayah, mungkin juga tidak!" gumam Naruto yang mana hanya didengar oleh Hinata, lalu dia juga terkikik.

"dan kalian pasti bertanya tanya siapa wanita cantik ini, seperti yang sudah saya katakan tadi, Naruto akan menikah sebentar lagi, dan wanita ini adalah calon istrinya yang juga calon menantu saya, perkenalkan Hyuuga Hinata, anak dari sahabat saya dan juga dari patner perusahaan kita, tuan Hyuuga Hiashi, tepuk tangan untuk mereka!"

Ada suara suara yang membuat Hinata tersipu malu, seperti... "dia cantik sekali... "dia juga anak dari sahabat bos besar... "oh dan dia lihat, mereka benar-benar cocok sekali... "iyah mereka serasi." Suara-suara itu membuat Hinata terbang melayang, dan entah mengapa sedari tadi Naruto tidak melepaskan tangan Hinata. Semua mata karyawan hanya tertuju pada dirinya dan Naruto. oh tidak, Hinata tidak suka kalau dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, "aku malu sekali," gumam Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya tertawa kecil, "bukankah ini menyenangkan, kita menjadi sorotan, kita laksana bintang terkenal!"

"aku tidak suka menjadi sorotan, ini memalukan!"

"suatu saat nanti kau tidak akan malu lagi, percayalah!"

~~~###~~~

Saat itu Hinata tengah mengendarai mobil dia ingin ke suatu tempat dan tiba-tiba saja seoarng wanita tengah terduduk di trotoar memandang lesu ke arah jalan, "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Hinata turun dari mobil dan langsung bertanya, wanita itu terlihat dewasa dan cocok menjadi bib Hinata, "aku ingin menjemput anakku, dia berada di suatu tempat yang tidak cocok untuk seumuran dengannya, tapi karena aku kehilangan uangku, aku tidak bisa kesana!"

"apakah anda mau naik mobil saya, saya juga akan menuju kesana."

"apa boleh?"

"tentu saja, mari!"

Hinata tidak tahu kalau dia ternyata dibawa ke tempat ini lagi, sebuah bar. Orang itu menarik tangan Hinata karena memintanya menemani dia, Hinata ingin sekali menolak tapi sayangnya dia sudah ditarik duluan. Orang itu mendengus kesal saat anaknya tengah bergoyang dilantai dansa, dia memarahi putrinya dan membawanya keluar setelah berterima kasih pada Hinata. Hinata hendak berbalik segera keluar dari bar, tapi seseorang menarik tangannya dan saat Hinata berbalik dia mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"a-aku tadi mengantar seseorang, dia butuh bantuan dan... aku juga seharusnya bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini, dan dengan siapa?"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol, "aku hanya mengobrol dengan mereka, kau jangan kahwatir aku bersama wanita, tidak akan!"

Hinata senang mendengarnya, "Hinata!" seseorang memanggil namanya dan itu adalah Sakura dan Sasuke, teman-temannya.. "kau disini, dan dengan..."

Mereka mengobrol dengan santai, saling mengenalkan teman mereka masing-masing, tapi sayang Sakura dan Sasuke pergi terlebih dahulu karena mereka memang sudah cukup lama di tempat itu. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata saat dia sedang memesan minum, "aku terkesan pada mu karena kau mempunyai wanita cantik dalam hidup mu, pertama dan terakhir?" tanya Kiba.

"tentu saja, dia adalah satu-satunya!"

Dan saat iu juga Hinata muncul dan tersenyum senang, dia tentu saja mendengarnya, "aku mau pulang!" kata Hinata, "baiklah sayang, kita pulang. Kiba, bersenang-senanglah!"

"kau sangat beruntung Hinata, Naruto baru pertama kali ini serius dengan wanita, tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya."

"cukup Kiba!"

"dengarkan saja aku Hinata!" teriak Kiba saat mereka sudah menjauh.

"dia teman yang baik!" kata Hinata.

"percayalah sayang, dia agak aneh. Dan aku belum puas untuk malam ini, aku ingin bedansa dengan mu!"

"aku tidak bisa berdansa seperti wanita-wanita ini Naruto, mereka bergoyang-goyang dengan santainya dan aku... aku malu."

"kau bisa, kau hanya perlu menggerakan tubuh mu, ayo cobalah, ikuti suara musik dan perhatikan wanita yang berada disekeliling mu, ayo!"

"akan aku coba." Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya,bergoyang-goyang seperti yang lain.

Naruto tersenyum senang, dia mengikuti Hinata memerangkap tubuhnya agar tidak ada seorang laki-laki pun yang melhatnya, ini baru pertama kali bagi Hinata, berdansa bebas dilantai dansa dengan banyak orang disekelilingnya. Hinata menaruh lengannya di bahu Naruto, dan mereka berdansa bersama, Hinata tiba-tiba tertawa senang, dan membuat Naruto merasakan kebahagiaan yang selalu ingin dia ciptakan dengan orang yang ia ingin sekali miliki, dan hanya Hinata lah orang itu.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk senang, mereka saling merapatkan tubuh mereka dan merasakan kehangatan dan rasa aman serta nyaman satu sama lain. Dunia hanya miliki mereka berdua saja sekarang, karena perlahan musik pun berubah menjadi alunan lembut dan itu hanya ada dalam dunia mereka berdua. saling menyentuhkan kening dan hidung mancung mereka, melupakan orang lain, mereka berdua terhanyut hingga tak menyadari bahwa mereka tengah berciuman di tengah keramaian, "Naruto!" panggil Hinata dengan napas yang berderu, "seharusnya kita tidak melakukannya, akan ada orang yang melihat!"

"mereka semua sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing sayang, tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan kita, kau mengerti?" kecupan itu mengakhiri dansa mereka dan kini mereka melangkah pergi dari bar penuh moment itu.

~~~###~~~

Minggu lalu setelah perkenalan Hinata dengan para karyawan calon mertuanya, dia dan Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja dari kantor tanpa memberitahu pada orang tua mereka kemana mereka akan pergi. Ternyata Naruto membawa Hinata pergi jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan lalu setelah itu mereka perg ke pantai, menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Dan setelah beberapa minggu yang melelahkan itu mereka kini tidak saling bertemu lagi, hanya bisa berkomunikasi saja dengan ponsel mereka, "kau sedang di kantor kan?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto menelponya.

"iyah, aku ada di kantor, kenapa kau begitu khawatir hah?"

"aku hanya takut kau tidak akan bekerja!"

"memang aku tidak akan bekerja besok, aku malas, dan aku ingin beristirahat!"

"kau tidak boleh bolos!"

"jika kau tidak ingin aku bolos bekerja, maka kau harus datang ke kantor besok!"

"apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"baiklah kalau begitu, besok aku akan bolos bekerja!"

Sebelum Hinata membalas pernyataan itu Naruto sudah lebih dulu menutup telponnya, "dasar keras kepala!" gumam Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian telponnya berbunyi kembali dan kali ini bukan Naruto, melainkan Sasori, "Hinata, syukurlah kau mengangkat telponku, kau kemana saja Hinata aku mencoba menelpon mu berulang-ulang tapi kau tidak menjawab, apa kau sakit Hinata, bisakah kita bertemu, aku ingin sekali melihat mu...!" ya tuhan mendengar perkataan Sasori seperti ini, itu berarti dia belum tahu kalau Hinata akan menikah sebentar lagi, Sasuke belum memberitahunya.

"Hinata kau dengar aku, bisakah kita bertemu Hinata..!"

"aa..aahh, maaf Sasori, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, bisakah kita bicara lagi lain waktu, sampai jumpa!"

Hinata buru-buru menutup telepon itu, dia berharap Sasori tidak akan lagi menghubunginya, tapi itu tidak mungkin, selama ini dia tetap diam menanggapi panggilan masuk daari Sasori, dan kali ini dia tidak bisa berdiam diri, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Hinata bergegas pergi menemui Sasuke dan Sakura, dia ingin meminta bantuan kepada mereka, "kau belum memberitahu Sasori mengenai pernikahan mu?" Hinata menggeleng ketika Sasuke bertanya, "aku tahu, kau ingin kami yang memberitahunya bukan?" Hinata mengangguk. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang lugu, "dia menelpon ku tadi, dan dia ingin bertemu dengan ku, aku harus bagaimana, aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya!"

"Hinata, aku akan membantu mu, kau tenang saja, serahkan Sasori pada kami!"

"terima kasih Sakura, Sasuke, kalian benar-benar sahabat terbaikku!"

"kalau memang sahabat baik mu kenapa kau tidak mempertemukan kami lagi dengan Naruto, kami hanya bertemu satu kali, seharusnya kita harus saling bertemu!"

"apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar Hinata, ayolah, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi dan ngobrol hal-hal seru dengaannya, aku lihat Naruto pandai bergaul dengan semua orang, buktinya dia dan Sasuke cepat akur, mungkin Sasori pun bisa akur dengannya!"

"entahlah Sakura, Sasuke dan Sasori itu mereka berdua berbeda, Sasori lebih mengarah pada perkelahian, tapi Sasuke tidak menyukai hal hal semacam itu, bukankah aku benar Sasuke?"

"iyah itu benar, dan aku ragu kalau Naruto dan Sasori akan akur, mengingat mreka berdua mencintai satu wanita yang sama!"

Mencintai. Hinata pun tak tahu apakah Naruto mencintai dirinya atau tidak, dia hanya melamar dan tidak sama sekali mengatakan cinta, berbeda dengan Sasori yang selalu mengatakan cinta, tapi sayang Hinata tidak bisa menerimanya. Hinata menunggu selama seminggu bahkan dua minggu atau lebih, menunggu Naruto mengatakan cinta padanya, tapi tidak pernah, sejak pertemuan pertama hanya kata memilikilah yang selalu Hinata dengar, tapi itu membuat Hinata tersentuh, memiliki berarti mempunyai makna kepunyaan, dan Naruto akan memiliki segalanya dari hinata, termasuk cinta, yah, Hinata akan berpikir seperti itu.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto dan Sasori bertemu, apa mereka akan berkelahi, pikir Hinata sambil meminum tehnya, "Hinata!" seseorang memanggilnya, Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan disana berdirilah Sasori, dia berjalan menuju ke arah mereka yang tengah duduk santai, dan Sasori bergabung lalu duduk di samping Hinata, "lama sekali kita tidak bertemu Hinata, hampir tiga minggu, benarkan Sasuke, Sakura?"

"itu dirimu, tidak denganku dan Sakura, kami sering bertemu, benar begitu Hinata, kau saja yang terlalu sibuk!"

"benarkah itu, maafkan aku Hinata, aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali, bagaimana kalau kita berdua berjalan-jalan, terakhir kita jalan-jalan itu berempat kan, nah sekarang hanya kau dan aku, bagaimana Hinata?"

"maafkan aku Sasori, aku tidak bisa!"

"kenapa Hinata, kenapa kau..."

"karena dia sudah dijodohkan dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah!" ujar Sakura terus terang.

"apa? Tidak, kau... kau akan menikah, siapa, dengan siapa kau akan menikah Hinata, apa dengan... dengan orang yang di bar itu, apakah dengan dia? Dan... kalian berdua," tunjuknya pada Sasuke dan Sakura, "kalian sudah tahu pria itu, dan kalian pasti sudah bertemu, kenapa, kenapa kalian..."

"kami minta maaf Sasori, bukan maksud kami untuk..."

"diam Sasuke, aku percaya pada kalian berdua tapi kalian malah menyembunyikannya, dan kau Hinata, kau tahu aku mencintai mu, tapi kau, kau selalu saja menghindar, jika kau menolakku, katakan Hinata, katakan yang sejujurnya, jangan memberikan harapan palsu padaku..."

"aku sudah memberi mu tanda Sasori, dengan menjauh dan menghindar dari mu, itu berarti aku tidak menerima cinta mu, maafkan aku, maaf!"

"sudah terlambat, aku sudah sangat mencintai mu Hinata, bagaimana mungkin aku menyerah begitu saja, tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan terus berjuang!"

Sasori meninggalkan tempat itu, dan kini mereka bertiga menatap kepergian Sasori dengan rasa bersalah, "dia hanya emosi, aku yakin dia akan kembali seperti biasa!" ujar Sakura, "tidak, pria seperti dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, kita harus berhati-hati menghadapi dia sekarang, terutama kau Hinata, aku harap kau bercerita banyak mengenai Sasori pada Naruto, agar dia tahu bagaimana sifat dan kepribadiannya, aku akan membantu kalian menangani Sasori!"

"terima kasih Sasuke, kalian berdua baik sekali, aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan kalian!"

"ya ampun Hinata, kita ini sahabat, tentu kita harus saling membantu!"

"terimakasih!"

^^Bersambung...^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Because You're Mine**

Yoooo. . . minna, apa kabar semuanya? Semoga kabar baik yah.. .. .. hahahahaha! Sophia seneng banget nieh bisa up date lagi di fic. Udah satu bulan lebih nih kayay Sophia ngilang. Ma'lum yah minna, Sophia bener-bener gk bisa fokus sama dua duanya, belajar dan hobi, apalafi Sophia lagi buat novel nieh, do'ain yah semoga cepet kelar. Dan juga terima kasih buat kawan yang udah riviuuuu, semoga kalian diberi limpahan rezeki dari Allah swt. Amin. . .

Ini chapter 3, semoga kalian tetap ngikutin jalan ceritanya yaaah, karena lebih seru nanti pastinya. . . stay here!^^

 **^^SELAMAT MEMBACA^^**

Chapter 3

Pertemuan kebetulan dengan Sasori kemarin itu membuat Hinata semakin frustasi, dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang, karena dia tidak berani memberitahu Naruto, tapi Sasuke bilang dia harus banyak bercerita pada Naruto mengenai Sasori. Naruto... "ah iyah, apaakah dia bekerja hari ini, aku harus menelponya!" Hinata memanggil Naruto dan dia terhubung, "kau di kantor kan, awas saja jika kau tidak di kantor!" ancam Hinata, "lalu kau akan melakukan apa padaku hah, lagi pula aku akan pergi sekarang jika kau tidak datang kesini!" Naruto balik mengancam, ini kesempatan Hinata untuk bertemu Naruo dan menceritakan kejadian kemarin. "baiklah aku akan kesana, tunggu aku!"

Hinata segera meninggalkan rumahnya dan bergegas ke kantor Naruto. beberapa menit kemudian dia telah sampai, langsung memasuki loby dan bertanya, "nona Hinata anda langsung masuk saja ke ruangan tuan Naruto, beliau sudah menunggu anda!" Hinata benci seperti ini, dia menjadi pusat perhatian para karyawan, "selamat siang nona Hinata!"

"siang... siang... yah, siang... ah yah saya baik, terima kasih.. iyah..."

Ya ampun, semua karyawan yang ia temui menyapanya, apa karena dia calon menantu dari pemiliki perusahaan ini, makanya mereka semua baik. Tapi Hinata tidak mau berperasangka buruk, dia harus berpikir positiv. Hinata tiba di ruangan Naruto, dan disanalah Naruto berada, langsung mentapanya dari pintu hingga Hinata masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di hadapannya, "sepertinya kau sibuk!" Hinta melihat beberaapa dokumen yang menumpk, "aku akan duduk di sofa, kau kerjakan saja dulu tugas mu, aku tidak akan mengganggu!" Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Naruto lalu mulai duduk di sofa, tapi Naruto masih memperhatikannya.

Mungkin dengan aku menelpon seseorang dia akan teralihkan, "hallo Sakura, kau ada dimana... bersama Sasuke, dimana... mhhh, aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai dia...iyah, apa dia menemui mu saat ini...entahlah, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk!" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, Naruto tahu kalau Hinata tengah membicarakannya, "aku belum memberitahunya Sakura, aku takut dia marah!" Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih menatapnya, "iyah, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi, sampai jumpa!" Hinata menutup telponnya dan melirik ke arah Naruto, "ya tuhan, bisa tidak kau sedetik saja mengalihkan perhatian mu padaku, aku takut kau terus menatap ku seperti itu!"Naruto terkekeh.

"lagian dari tadi, kenapa kau tidak bekerja, apa aku mengganggu mu?"

"aku sedang bekerja sekarang!"

"dengan hanya memandangiku, itu yang kau maksud bekerja, sepertinya aku hanya mengganggu, aku akan pergi!"

"tetap di tempat mu!" perintah Naruto.

Hinata tetap ditempatnya, dan Naruto melangkah menuju ke arahnya, duduk berjongkok seperti waktu itu dan memegang kedua tangannya dengan lembut, "dia siapa, katakan padaku?" ya ampun tenyata Naruto bertanya mengenai Sasori, aku kira dia hanya akan menanyakan kemana setelah aku ke kantornya, tapi tidak. Ini hal yang bagus bukan, Naruto bertanya, "aku akan becerita, tapi kau dudukah disebelahku!" Naruto pun duduk disebelah Hinata, "aku pernah mengatakan pada mu kan sebelumnya mengenai pria yang kau tahu saat di bar... dia yang sedang aku biacakan dengan Sakura. Dia kau tahu bukan... dia mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak berterus terang padanya bahwa aku sebenarnya menolak, dan dia tidak mengerti caraku menghindar darinya adalah sebuah penolakan, maka dari itu dia marah saat aku mengatakan kalau aku akan menikah dengan mu, dia..."

"sudah, jangan diteruskan, aku tahu orang seperti apa dia, jika dia masih mendekati mu maka ucapan terima kasih ku tidak akan pernah ku ucapkan, aku akan menghajarnya jika dia masih mendekati mu!"

"tidak tolong, jangan lakukan itu, aku tidak menyukai kekerasan..."

"tapi jika dia menyakiti mu..."

"dia tidak akan menyakitiku, dia tidak akan bisa, aku mohon kau jangan berkelahi, aku tidak suka orang yang berkelahi!"

Hinata menunduk menatap lantai, dan Naruto dia semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata hingga tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata dan membawanya menghadap Naruto, "aku tidak akan berkelahi tanpa adanya alasan, aku mohon pada mu percayalah padaku, jika memang dia tidak meyakiti mu maka aku pun hanya akan diam, tapi jika dia menyakiti mu, aku tidak segan-segan menghajarnya, kau adalah segalanya bagiku untuk saat ini dan seterusnya..."

Katak-katanya benar-benar meyakinkan, batin Hinata menolak menatap Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya, tapi Naruto membawa Hinata menatapnya kembali, semakin dekat tanpa ada jarak, dan akhirnya Naruto mencium Hinata. Hinata berpegangan pada bahu Naruto, melingkupinya lalu memeluk erat leher Naruto. Mereka berdua melepasnya tapi masih saling menyentuh, "umm.. kau mau bertemu dengan teman-teman ku lagi kan, hari ini!" ujar Hinata, napasnya memenuhi wajah Naruto, "aku mau, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"tidak, kau kan masih bekerja, aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai!"

"tidak perlu sayang, ayo!"

Hinata tidak bermaksud mengganggu pekerjaan Naruto, karena Naruto juga yang mengancam kalau Hinata tidak datang ke kantor dia akan membolos bekerja, tapi tanpa di duga Naruto memanfaatkan ajakan Hinata untuk membolos. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, dan itu membuat para karyawan memperhatikan mereka, terlihat kagum dengan dua pasangan itu. Hinata, tentu saja dia terlihat canggung dan malu, dia ingin cepat-cepat kelur dari kantor ini, "kau harus terbiasa dengan hal ini sayang, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku, dan kau akan menjadi nyonya di perusahaan ini!" Hinata tersenyum malu mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

"dimana mereka?"

"mereka ada di caffe yang waktu kita bertemu itu, di..."

"aku masih ingat tempatnya."

Hinata tersenyum malu. Tentu saja Naruto ingat, dia yang mengajak Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu disana, dasar bodoh kau Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di caffe dan disitu sudah ada Sakura dan Sasuke, "wah, wah... jangan mentang-mentang kalian sebentar lagi akan menikah, dan sok sibuk menyiapkan segalanya, kalian jadi menelantarkan kami seperti ini!" ujar Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan tanpa rasa bersalah dia dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan, tanpa melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka, "bagaimana, apa yang akan kalian lakukan mengenai Sasori?" Naruto berubah menjadi serius, "selama dia tidak menyakiti Hinata, aku akan membiarkannya!"

"dia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu!" ujar Hinata.

"tidak Hinata, selama kita bertiga berteman dengan Sasori, kau tahu sendiri kan, dia itu terlalu tempramen, dan kadang-kadang kita juga lihat kan dia itu bisa hilang kendali, kau tahu maksud ku Hinata!"

"apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar, kau harus berhati-hati Naruto, meskipun dia menyukai Hinata dia juga bisa menyakitinya, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan!" Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang. Apapun yang terjadi nanti Naruto akan selalu melindungi Hinata, karena dia tahu bahwa sedari awal Hinata hanyalah milikinya.

~~~###~~~

Sudah satu bulan hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lancar, dan semakin mesra saja. Namun masih ada halangan juga yang mengganggu, tak lain dan tak bukan gangguan itu adalah Sasori. Dalam satu bulan itu Sasori tak henti-hentinya menemui Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu, tapi Naruto tak tinggal diam, dia selalu mencegah Sasori untuk menemui Hinata. Hinata semakin takut jikalau Naruto akan bertindak gegabah dan menyerang Sasori. Kini Hinata tak lagi bisa pergi kemana-mana sendirian, harus ada Naruto disampingnya. Tapi kini Hinata keluar rumah sendirian dan Naruto tidak tahu kalau Hinata akan memberi kejutan padanya, dengan datang ke rumahnya.

"dia masih tidur di kamarnya, tapi ini sebuah kejutan kau datang lagi berkunjung."

"sebenarnya aku tidak boleh pergi sendirian, itu karena Naruto khawatir padaku bi, tapi aku ingin memberinya kejutan hari ini. Apakah dia selalu bangun siang seperti ini?"

"itu benar sayang, dia sangat malas, maka dari itu dia jarang bekerja. yaaa walaupun kalau dia bekerja itu karena paman Minato yang memaksanya, makanya, kau harus menjadi istri yang baik nanti, agar Naruto tidak lagi malas, mengerti sayang?" Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berdiri membantu Kushina mencuci piring, "sudah, kau tidak perlu membantu bibi, coba kau bangunkan dia, kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan, ayo bangunkan dia!" apa boleh buat, Hinata memang ingin bertemu Naruto saat ini, dia ingin mengobati rasa rindunya.

Hinata melihat Naruto masih tertidur nyenyak, dia sudah beberapa kali masuk ke kamar ini dan itu pun hanya untuk membangunkannya. Dan bibi Kushina tak henti-hentinya memberitahu Hinata kalau Naruto sangat lah malas, dia berjanji akan membuat Naruto berubah, menjadi lebih baik lagi dan tidak malas-malasan. Hinata menghela napas panjang saat melihat kamar Naruto berantakan, "ya ampun, apa yang dia lakukan semalam?" Hinata membereskan pakai-pakain kotor itu dan meletakannya ke ranjang cucian, buku-buku yang berserakan dan beberapa kaleng minuman, ramen cup, semuanya ada di atas meja yang juga kotor.

Hinata menarik selimut Naruto dan Naruto meringkuk ditempat tidur, "Naruto bangun, ayo cepat bangun!" Hinata memukul-mukul lengan Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya, dia melihat Hinata tapi masih sedikit samar, akhirnya dia tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Hinata bingung, "kau mau tidur juga sayang, kemarilah!" Hinata memekik terkejut kala Naruto menarik tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan bergabung dengannya, "apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto, bagaimana kalau bibi melihat, aku malu!" Naruto tidak menghiraukan Hinata yang mengoceh, "kau terus saja mengoceh tapi tidak memberontak, itu artinya kau ingin bukan!" Hinata tersipu malu, bodoh sekali kau Hinata, rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"siapa bilang aku ingin, lepaskan aku, cepat lepaskan aku!" kali ini Hinata memberontak, tapi semakin dia memberontak Naruto semakin memeluknya erat dan akhirnya dia terbangun miring dan menatap Hinata yang masih dalam pelukannya, "kau nakal sekali, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku, dan kau harus terbiasa dengan hal ini!"

"hal apa maksud mu?"

"kau tahu maksud ku!"

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi Hinata menghentikannya dengan tangan yang terbebas dan menyentuh rahang Naruto, "kalau bibi melihat bagaimana, aku malu!" Naruto tersenyum menggoda, "biar saja ibu melihat, mereka akan menikahkan kita secepatnya, mungkin besok atau... aku tidak bisa menahannya, hanya dengan melihat mu dan mencium aroma mu, aku... aku tidak bisa!" Hinata menelan dengan susah payah, sebesar inikah Naruto menginginkannya, batin Hinata lalu tanpa sadar dia membelai pipi Naruto dengan jari jemarinya, "seberapa besar kau menginginkan aku?" tanya Hinata.

"entahlah, mungkin aku bisa memberikan jantung ku pada mu, jika..."

Hinata menutup mulut bibir Naruto dengan jarinya, "jika kau memberikan jantung mu, itu berarti kau akan mati."

"aku rela mati demi memiliki mu!" ujar Naruto dan tanpa basa basi mencium Hinata tepat dibibirnya, Hinata meneirma ciuman itu dan dia juga membalas ciuman Naruto, tiba-tiba Hinata meneteskan air mata, "aku berjanji saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mu aku tidak akan membuat mu menangis, tapi aku..." Hinata tidak tahu hal itu, walapun sudah satu bulan Naruto tidak pernah bercerita mengenai pertemuan pertamanya. Dan tidak pernah tahu atau pun bertanya apakah Naruto mempunyai rasa cinta dan bukan hanya sekedar ingin memiliki.

"ini air mata kebahagiaan, aku bahagia karena aku bertemu dengan mu, aku..." aku mencintai mu Naruto, batin Hinata, tapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, kapan dia akan mengungkapkannya, apakah menunggu sampai mereka menikah atau... "Hinata, apakah Naruto sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Kushina menaiki tangga menuju kamar naruto, "itu bibi, ayo cepat lepaskan aku!" Hinata mendorong naruto karena dia tahu Naruto juga pasti akan melepaskannya, syukur ada bibi Kushina, batin Hinata lalu keluar dari tempat tidur dan berdiri tepat saat Kushina masuk ke kamar. "ya ampun, apakah dia susah dibangunkan?" Hinata mengangguk kaku, "baiklah, ibu akan tunggu kalian di dapur untuk makan siang, bersiaplah Naruto!"

"baik ibu." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata menghela napas lega. Naruto buru-buru memeluk Hinata dari belakang sebelum Hinata keluar kamar, "kau buru-buru sekali, aku belum selesai sayang!" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Naruto, "masih banyak waktu untuk melakukannya lagi!" ujar Hinata. Naruto menyeringai, "ooh, jadi kau menunggu juga, saat-saat kita hanya berdua saja, aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya bukan?" Hinata tidak menjawab, dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tindakan, yaitu mencium Naruto sekilas. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, kau miliku, batin Naruto.

~~~###~~~

"kau dimana?"

"aku ada di taman bersama Sakura, kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"ya tuhan, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku kalau kau ingin keluar, aku bisa datang menjemput mu dan membawa mu pergi ke mana pun kau mau, tapi kau melanggar janji mu Hinata, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu!"

"tidak akan ada yang terjadi Naruto, lagi pula kau harus bekerja, sudahlah, sampai nanti!"

"Hinata... sial!"

Naruto gelagapan, dia mondar mandir kesana kemari dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kalau dia meninggalkan kantor, ayahnya akan marah lagi, tapi jika dia tidak menemui Hinata, dia takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, "sial, minggu lalu dia (Sasori) hampir membawa Hinata pergi jauh, dan aku memiliki perasaan buruk saat ini kalau dia juga akan melakukannya, aku harus menemuinya... Sasuke, bantu aku!" Naruto keluar dari kantor dan bertemu dengan ayahnya, "kau mau kemana?" jika Naruto mengatakan ingin bertemu Hinata lagi, apa ayahnya akan mengijinkan, "aku ingin menemui Hinata ayah, dia ingin memilih cincin." Ujar Naruto.

"ooh itu bagus, baiklah kau boleh pergi, jangan sampai Hinata menunggu!"

Mhhh.. bagus sekali, ini sangat mudah untuk mengelabui ayah, batin Naruto lalu keluar dari kantor menuju mobil dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai di taman dan bertemu dengan Sakura, "dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto cemas. "tadi dia membeli minuman untuk kami berdua, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga kembali, aku kahwatir terjadi sesuatu!" ujar Sakura ketakutan. "baiklah, untuk saat ini kita tidak usah panik, kita harus mencarinya Naruto, kau tahu dimana dia membeli minuman?"

"disana!" tunjuk Sakura

"ayo cepat!" ujar Naruto lalu berlari ke arah Hinata membeli minuman. Sesampainya disana dia melihat Hinata membawa sekantong makanan, dia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto, dan Naruto bernapas lega karena Hinata baik-baik saja, "ya ampun dia membuatku kahwatir, Hinata... Hinata!" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Hinata, "ya ampun, dia energik sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke, lagian kenapa ada Naruto dan Sasuke disana, tapi ini membuatku senang." tentu saja dia senang, lihat saja Naruto yang terus mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Hinata hendak menyebrang jalan untuk menemui mereka bertiga, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya. "kenapa mobil itu menghalangi?" ujar Sakura. "oh tidak!" ujar Naruto. dia langsung berlari.

Beberapa orang keluar dari mobil, dan membawa Hinata masuk kedalam mobil, "tolong.." teriak Hinata. Naruto bergegas mendekati mobil itu, tapi sayang mobil itu sudah melaju dengan membawa Hinata serta. "sial!" umpat Naruto. tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dengan mobilnya, "ayo cepat Naruto!" mereka mengejar mobil yang membawa Hinata, "siapa mereka?' tanya Sakura. "siapapun mereka, ini pasti berhubungan dengan Sasori, kenapa dia bertindak kelewat batas seperti ini!"

"apapun yang dia lakukan pada Hinata, aku tidak akan memaafkannya, ayo cepat Sasuke!"

Mobil itu melaju semakin cepat, tapi Sasuke tidak mau kalah, mereka membawa Hinata jauh dari keramaian kota hingga memudahkan mereka untuk mengejarnya, "mereka memabwa Hinata ke tengah hutan, dasar brengesek!" umat Sakura. "sepertinya mereka tidak menghiraukan kita sama sekali, mereka ingin kita tahu kemana Hinata di bawa," ujar Sasuke, "kenapa seperti itu?"

"karena Sasori ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi ku saat Hinata ada dalam genggamannya."

"apa sebegitu kejam Sasori melakukannya, dia pasti sangat membenci mu Naruto."

"Sakura, kau tetap disini, aku dan Naruto.."

"tidak perlu Sasuke, aku akan kesana sendiri!"

"kau gila yah, aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

Naruto tak mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke, dia keluar dari mobil dan bergegas menemui Hinata, jantungnya berpacu takut akan keadaan Hinata, pikirannya tak menentu jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, dia mendengar suara Hinata dari luar, "kurang ajar!" desis Naruto. "ya ampun, dia seperti kemasukan setan saja." Ujar Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Ketika dia sampai di rumah itu dia melihat Sasori yang sedang berdiri dan disana ada Hinata yang diikat, "kau menyakitinya, aku akan membunuh mu!"

Sasori tertawa mengejek, "coba saja kalau kau bisa merebut dia dariku, lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkan mu memiliki Hinata. Hinata itu milikku, dan kau tiba-tiba datang dalam kehidupan kami, kau harus ku singkirkan!"

"tidak!" teriak Hinata.

"kau harus dia manis!" ujar Sasori, dan Hinata benci mendengar kata-kata manis.

"Sasori..." Sasuke datang, "kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Hinata itu teman mu dan kami juga, aku dan Sakura, apa kau tidak malu melakukan hal ini?"

"untuk apa aku malu, kalian berdua tidak pernah mendukungku, tidak pernah membantuku untuk mendekati Hinata, kenapa hah? Kalian tidak sepenuhnya menginginkan aku menjadi teman kalian bukan, kalian berdua munafik, kalian sama sekali tidak menganggapku teman."

"omong kosong, kami seperti itu karena kami menghargai keputusan Hinata, dia tidak mau bersama mu karena dia tahu kalau kau hanya ingin memilkinya, tidak mencintai nya. Aku dan Sakura sadar, bahwa kelakuan mu itu memperlihatkan hal yang berbeda, kau terobsesi memilki Hinata, kau tidak mencintainya..."

"tidak, aku mencintai Hinata lebih dari apapun, camkan itu. Kalian, hajar mereka berdua!"

Teriak Sasori pada semua suruhannya, "Hinata.." teriak Naruto yang berusaha kabur dari para orang suruhan Sasori , "kejar Hinata, Naruto kejar dia..." bentak Sasuke.

"tapi..."

"aku yang akan menghadapi mereka, cepat!"

"baiklah, terima kasih!"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, Naruto segara menyusul Sasori. Mereka keluar dari rumah dan menuju hutan, "lepaskan aku, Sasori aku mohon lepaskan aku!" Sasori tidak mendengarkan, dia terus berajalan cepat Karena dia tahu Naruto pasti menyusulnya. Sasori berhenti, dia tidak akan terus berlari karena itu akan membuatnya lelah juga, lagi pula Naruto pasti tidak akan berhenti mengejaranya, "kau tunggu disini!" Sasori mendudukkan Hinata dan mengikat kakinya, menutup mulutnya, "lihat bagaimana nanti reaksinya jika aku melakukan hal ini pada mu!" Hinata mengelak untuk diikat, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto melihat Hinata tengah sendirian dan ikat, mulutnya di tutupi dengan kain, "bajingan," ujar Naruto lalu menghampiri Hinata. Hinata membelalakan mata ketakutan, dia meggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda agar Naruto tidak mendekatinya, "tidak, jangan Naruto, ini jebakan!" ujar Hinta dalam hati. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, dia semakin dekat ke arah Hinata, tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakit di pundak Naruto tidak tertahankan, akhirnya dia jatuh dan pingsan, "rasakan itu!" ujar Sasori penuh kemenangan. Hinata menangis melihat Naruto dipukul begitu keras, "Naruto!" ujar Hinata lirih.

~~~###~~~

"ya tuhan, semoga mereka baik-baik saja, ini sudah malam, apa yang akan kita lakukan Sasuke?"

"entahlah, pasti sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, kita harus mencari mereka!"

"tapi ini sudah malam."

"dan aku yakin mereka masih disekitar sini, ayo!"

Kini sudah malam dan Naruto bangun dari pingsannya, dia melihat Hinata berada disebarangnya, tengah menatapnya, penuh dengan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Dia tidak ingin melihat Hinata bersedih seperti itu, Naruto pasti akan membalas, air mata yang Hinata teteskan, akan terbalaskan dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Sasori terduduk, diantara Hinata dan Naruto, dia tengah memadang Naruto dan Hinata bergantian, "lihat kalian berdua, sepasang kekasih yang menyebalkan. Hinata, kenapa kau harus bersamanya, kenapa kau memilihnya, kenapa bukan aku. Kau membuat kesalahan Hinata, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu!"

"dan kau, kau adalah virus dalam hubungan ku dengan Hinata, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghalangi untuk menemui Hinata di bar, kalian tidak ada hubungan bukan saat itu, kapan kau bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, katakan!"

"bodoh, tidak bertemu pun dengan Hinata, toh pastinya aku akan bertemu dengannya, kami di jodohkan dan kau harus sadar mengenai hal itu!"

"huh.. dijodohkan, aku tidak mau tahu hal itu, yang penting untuk kau ketahui adalah bahwa aku mencintainya, dan akan selalu begitu. Kau, kau bahkan hanya bertemu dengannya satu kali di bar, apakah kau saat itu sudah mencintainya, tidak... kau yang hanya ingin memilikinya bukan, kau tidak mencintainya, sadarlah Hinata, dia tidak mencintai mu, kau telah ditipu olehnya, aku yang mencintai mu. Kau akan bahagia dengan ku karena aku akan memberikan cinta ku sepenuhnya pada mu Hinata..."

"jangan dengarkan dia Hinata, dia hanya seorang bajingan, jangan kau percaya!"

Tentu saja Hinata tidak akan percaya dengan Sasori, dia melakukan hal sekejam ini, mana mungkin dia percaya. Tapi dia juga agak sedikit tidak percaya pada Naruto. Sasori benar, apakah Naruto mencintainya atau tidak, dia tidak pernah tahu mengenai hal itu. Tapi... mengapa kau ragu Hinata, bukankah Naruto sudah menunjukannya pada mu selama sau buan penuh dia selalu bersama mu dan kau merasa nyaman, aman dan merasa dicintai dengan perhatiannya yang begitu besar. Mungkin Naruto hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Iyah.. mungkin dia hanya perlu sedikit lagi waktu untuk mengungkapkannya, atau semua perhatian dan keinginannya memilki Hinata adalah tanda bahwa Naruto benar-benar mencintainya, entahlah, tapi yang pasti Hinata percaya pada Naruto, sepenuhnya. "jangan diam saja Hinata, ayo.. pilih aku atau dia?"

"tentu saja aku memilihnya, aku tidak mungkin memilih orang seperti dirimu, kau jahat Sasori, padahal aku sudah mengaggap mu sebagai sahabat baikku, tapi kau..."

"cukup, aku tidak mau lagi kau bicara. Lihat bagaimana aku akan menyiksanya!"

Sasori berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan menendang tubuhnya keras, "Naruto!" teriak Hinata. Sasori tidak menghiraukan teriakan Hinata, dia terus menendang Naruto, memukulnya dengan sagat keras. Naruto berteriak kesakitan, dia tidak bisa melawan karena tangannya di ikat. Sasori berlalu dari Naruto dan menghampiri Hinata, dia menarik rambut Hinata, Hinata memekik terkejut, tak menyangka sasori akan melakukan hal itu, "lihat dia Naruto, apakah kau melihatnya, dia kesakitan apakakah kau tidak mau menolongnya. Dan Hinata... lihat dia yang tidak bisa menolong mu, kalian adalah pasangan yang payah!" Sasori tertawa terbahak bahak melihat keduanya merintih kesakitan.

Ternyata Sasuke memang benar kalau sebenarnya Sasori tidak mencintai Hinata, dia hanya terobsesi dengannya, "lepaskan tangan mu darinya, aku akan membunhmu!" Sasori semakin terbahak-bahak, "ooo yah, bagamana caranya kau akan menyelamatkan dia Naruto?" Sasori semakin menarik rambut Hinata dan Hinata mengeluarkan air mata, itu membuat Naruto marah, dia sangat marah, "aku bilang lepaskan, lepaskan dia..." Naruto bangkit berdiri dan entah bagaimana dia bisa melepaskan ikatannya, Naruto berlari ke arah Sasori dan langsung memukulnya keras.

"kurang ajar, dasar bajingan, kau pantas mendapatkan ini!"

Naruto memukul Sasori sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untuknya membalas, "kau harus mati, kau harus..." Naruto didorong kuat oleh Sasori, mereka saling pukul, dan kini Naruto yang harus berjuang melawan Sasori yang tiba-tiba bangkit, "Naruto!" teriak Hinata. Dia belum lepas dari ikatannya, Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menggesek-gesekan tali di batu yang runcing, "Naruto!" ujar Hinata.

Naruto dan Sasori saling mendorong satu sama lain hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa di bawah mereka adalah jurang, "kau harus mati Naruto, aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mendapatkan Hinata!" Sasori mendorong Naruto kedalam jurang, namun Naruto tidak akan membiarkan dia jatuh sendiri, dia menarik tangan Sasori hingga mereka terjatuh bersama di dalam jurang. Ketika itu pula Hinata datang, berteriak memanggil nama Naruto, "tidak, tuhan selamatkanlah dia!"

"Hinata, kau kah itu, ini aku Sakura!"

Dia mendengar suara Sakura, saat itu juga Sakura dan Sasuke datang, "Sakura, Naruto... dia.. dia jatuh ke dalam jurang.."

"ooh ya tuhan, Sasuke, kita harus bagaimana?"

"kita harus melihat mereka, ayo kita telusuri jurang ini!"

Mereka bertiga bergerak menyrusuri jurang, ada sebuah jalan setapak yang menuruni jurang, ternayata benar bahwa jurang in tidak dalam, dan kemungkinan besar mereka selamat. Mereka turun satu persatu kedalam jurang dan mulai mencari Naruto, tempat Naruto terjatuh tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan setapak itu, "kalau mereka masih berada disekitar sini, itu berarti mereka pingsan, kita harus mencari mereka segera!" ujar Sasuke. Tidak jauh dari mereka Hinata menemukan tubuh Sasori, "lalu dimana Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata, Naruto disini!"

Sakura menemukan Naruto yang tergeletak, tubuhnya sangat dingin dan Hinata memeluknya dengan erat, "kita harus mengobati luka-lukanya!" ujar Saskura. Mereka berdua Sasuke dan sakura mengobati luka-luka Sasori sedangkan Hinata, tentu saja dia mengobati Naruto, "bagaimana pun juga Sasori ini teman kita, dia hanya sedikit kurang, waras kukira..."

Sakura dan Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Sasuke, "bukankah benar begitu, dia teman kita, tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata kita, aku harus apa dengan mu Sasori?"

"apa dia akan di penjara Sasuke?"

"entahlah Sakura, aku jadi kasihan dengannya, dia hanya korban dari semua ambisinya yang jahat, kau pasti tidak akan tahan dengan orang ini Hinata, beruntung kau menemukan Naruto dan dia juga menyayangi mu, dia cocok untuk mu!"

"Sasuke benar, kami berdua akan selalu mendukung mu dan Naruto!"

"terima kasih teman-teman."

Hinata kembali dengan sapu tangan yang ia usapkan pada kening Naruto yang berdarah, untung saja Sakura membawa beberapa perlengkapan medis, dia bisa membalu luka-luka Naruto yang memar, "kita harus menunggu sampai pagi, baru kita mencari bantuan, sekarang tidurlah!" mereka tertidur disana, walau tidak nyaman tapi Hinata senang karena Naruto ada disisinya.

Saat itu masih larut dan Naruto terbangun, dengan kepala dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain yang merasa sakit dia tetap bergerak hingga menemukan bahwa dirinya berada dipelukan Hinata, gerakan itu tidak membuat Hinata terbangun, kini Naruto yang bergantian menyangga Hinata dan memeluknya. Dia merintih kesakitan, namun sakit itu tidak berarti apa-apa karena Hinata ada disampingnya.

^^Bersambung...^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Because You're Mine**

Hallo mina-san. . . apa kabar kalian? Semoga sehat yah, maafin Sophia yah baru nongol. Hehe^^ Sophia ilang sebentar ko jangan takut dianggurin, nieh Sophia kasih lanjutan Because you're Mine. Dijamin tambah seru!

Pair : NaruHina

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T (ajah)

 **#Selamat Membaca#**

Chapter 4

Malam itu mereka tidur di hutan dikedalaman yang mampu membuat tubuh mereka tertiup angin dan perlahan mereka mengigil. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat dirinya masih terlalu takut karena hampir saja kehilangan belahan jiwanya, dia memeluk Naruto yang masih pingsan dan entah kapan dia akan bangun, Hinata takut kalau Naruto tidak akan bangun walau dia masih merasakan denyut dan detak jantung dari sang kekasih.

Hinata semakin memeluk Naruto erat, dia mencari kehangatan. Terlihat disebrangnya ada Sasuke yang memeluk erat Sakura, jika Naruto sadar dia juga pasti melakukan hal itu, tapi saat ini Naruto lah yang membutuhkan kehangatan. Sesaat kemudian Hinata merasakan gerakan kecil dari sekelilingnya, dia semakin memeluk Naruto erat, tak mau peduli dengan gerakan itu. Tapi tanpa sadar gerakan itu adalah yang datang dari tubuh Naruto, kakinya bergerak, dan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

Sebuah erangan kecil terdengar, dan itu adalah Naruto yang bangun dari pingsannya. Dia melihat dirinya berbaring dalam pelukan Hinata, dan saat itu juga Naruto mulai mengubah posisinya. Sekarang gantian, Naruto yang memeluk Hinata dan memberinya kehangatan, walau sakit pun tak akan pernah tergantikan dengan hadirnya Hinata dan betapa dia ingin sekali memeluk wanita itu, selamanya.

Naruto tidak membuat Hinata terbangun, entah mengapa dia tidak bangun padahal sudah berganti posisi, mungkin karena saking nyamannya, jadi dia tertidur lelap. Naruto memandangi wajah pucat dan lesu itu, sungguh dia kasihan pada belahan jiwanya karena harus mengalami hal ini. Naruto membelai pipi Hinata dengan lembut, dan dia mencium bibir itu singkat, Hinata tiba-tiba membuka mata saat Naruto menciumnya, "Naruto!" gumam Hinata.

"iyah sayang, ini aku!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, dan ternyata benar, itu Naruto, dan sekarang dia telah sadar dari pingsannya, Hinata tersenyum senang dan memeluknya erat, "aku sangat takut Naruto, aku takut, aku takut aku akan kehilangan dirimu!" ujar Hinata dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"sssttt... kau tidak boleh takut sayang, aku disini, aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, kau tidak akan kehilangan diriku, aku janji. Sekarang, berhentilah menangis dan jangan membuatku cemas!"

Hinata mengangguk saat Naruto mengusap air matanya, "kau kedinginan?" kata Naruto. Hinata tidak menjawab, dia menjawab dengan tindakan memeluk Naruto semakin erat, Naruto juga semakin erat memeluknya. Kini Hinata tidak takut dan kedinginan lagi, cintanya, belahan jiwanya , sekarang sudah sadar dan dia tidak akan kehilangan Naruto, tidak akan!

Pagi itu tim pencari sudah berada disana dan membantu mengevakuasi semuanya, bahkan Sasori pun ditangkap karena kecerobohannya sendiri, "aku memaafkan mu Sasori, kau tetap temanku!" kata Hinata. Sasori berpaling dari Hinata saat dia dibawa polisi untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut saat sebelum mask mobil Sasori mengucapkan kata, "terima kasih Hinata, dan kalian berdua, terima kasih karena sudah menjadi temanku!"

Mereka melihat Sasori dengan prihatin, seorang teman yang ceroboh dan tidak berpikir panjang dulu sebelum melakukan tindakan, dan mereka tahu hal itu saat pertama kali mereka mengenal Sasori, tak menyangka kecerobohannya itu akan membawanya pada akhir yang tidak bahagia. "ayolah teman-teman, saatnya kita pulang, aku ingin sekali mandi, benarkan Hinata?"

"ya Sakura."

Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan tentunya bagi Hinata dan Naruto jika mereka pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu maka akan dipertanyakan dengan pertanyaan yang membelit mereka berdua, "ayo kita ke apartement ku!" kata Naruto, "kau punya apartement, kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"itu karena apartement ini tidak pernah aku tempati, hanya untuk keadaan darurat saja, seperti sekarang ini."

"lalu, apa yang akan kita katakan pada mereka, mereka pasti cemas karena kita tidak mengabari mereka. Dan apakah kita akan bercerita pada mereka apa yang telah terjadi ini?"

"tentu saja kita akan menceritakan semuanya, dengan caraku. Sekarang... kau perlu mandi... atau kau ingin aku temani?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"dalam mimpi mu." Kata Hinata lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"percayalah sayang, aku selalu memimpikan hal itu!" teriak Naruto agar Hinata mendengarnya dengan jelas, dia tidak tahu kalau Hinata tersenyum saat dia mengatakannya.

Setelah selesai mandi Hinata mengingat sesuatu, dia melupaka pakaiannnya, hanya baju ini yang dia pakai dan tidak ada yang lain, dia harus bagaimana? "sayang apa yang kau lakukan didalam?" ya Tuhan itu Naruto, apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan tidak adanya pakaian, dalam pakaian mandinya dia tidak menggunakan apa-apa, "aku tidak punya baju lagi untuk di pakai!" ujar Hinata sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto menyeringai dan memandangi Hinata dari atas ke bawah, "kau tidak memakai papun didalam baju itu?"

"pertanyaan yang tidak penting untuk di jawab."

Naruto terkekeh, "sebelumnya aku sudah membelikan baju untuk mu, ini!"

"kapan kau membelinya?"

"jauh sebelum kejadian ini sayang, sudah lama sekali, ayo pakailah, atau aku akan..."

"sudahlah, aku akan memakainya!"

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata mereka sudah selesai berpakaian dan makan, setelah itu mereka pergi ke toko. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, membawanya ke toko perhiasan, "aku berbohong pada ayah saat akan menyelamatkan mu dengan berdalih membeli cincin pernikahan, tapi aku tidak akan berbohong, aku akan membelinya, pilihlah sesuai dengan kemauan mu!" Hinata mengerti, dengan begitu mereka akan mempunyai alasan dengan hilangnya mereka berdua selama beberapa hari.

Hinata memilih sebuah cincin permata, sederhana dan juga simple, "aku akan memakaikannya di jari mu!" Naruto memakaikannya dan itu terlihat manis dan indah terpaut di jari manis Hinata, "ini cantik sekali, sama seperti dirimu!" kata Naruto. mereka lalu mengambil dua pasang cincin itu dan kini mereka pergi ke rumah Naruto tentu saja. Disana Naruto sudah memberitahu Hiashi bahwa mereka akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"ceritakan padaku, kemana kalian beberapa hari ini?"

"ayah, ibu dan paman tenang saja. Sesuai dengan apa yang aku katakan terakhir kali pada ayah, aku membeli cincin pernikahan, kalian lihat ini, Hinata yang memilihnya."

"waah ini cincin yang bagus sayang, kau pandai sekali memilih."

"terima kasih bibi." Ujar Hinata.

"dan... bukan hanya itu, aku dan Hinata, beserta kedua teman kami Sasuke dan Sakura, kami mengalami sedikit musibah. Dan ini disebabkan oleh. . ."

"dia Sasori ayah, dia menculikk ku, Naruto, beserta Sakura dan Sasuke datang menyelamatkan aku."

"ya Tuhan benarkah itu, lalu kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"aku baik bibi, kalian jangan khawatir!"

"sunggu ayah tidak percaya teman mu yang melakukannya, apa sekarang dia dihukum?"

"sepertinya begitu paman, dia harus dihukum karena kesalahannya."

"baiklah, karena kalian berdua sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, kami berdua pergi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan, ayo Hiashi!"

"ah yah, ayah tinggal dulu sayang."

"seperti biasa, selalu saja bisnis yang nomor satu."

"itulah mereka, kau juga akan seperti itu nanti. Sudahlah, ibu mau pergi keluar dan bertemu dengan teman-teman ibu, sekalian mengumumkan berita pernikahan kalian berdua, cepat-cepatlah menikah, kalian mengerti?" Hinata mengangkat bahu kearah Naruto, dan Naruto hanya menyeringai.

~~~###~~~

"terakhir kali aku ke bar, itu juga bersama Naruto. tapi saat ini dia..."

"apa? Kau kira dia tidak ikut hah?"

Hinata melihat Naruto bersama Sasuke, "kau lihat sendiri bukan, dia yang mengajak aku dan Sasuke."

"tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahu ayah, seharusnya kan dia minta ijin pada ayah!"

"dia sudah melakukan segalanya Hinata, kau tenang saja, ayo kita kesana!"

Sakura menarik tangan Hinata hingga mereka sampai di mobil yang dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri tepat di bagian depan mobil, "sayang, apa mobil mu belum diperbaiki?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, "sudah, tapi masih dalam proses, kita menumpang saja dulu okeh?"

"baiklah." Kata Sakura

Naruto melihat Hinata yang terdiam, tidak melihatnya sedikit pun. Naruto menghampirinya dan melingkari tubuh Hinata dengan lengannya, "kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya, "ayolah, apa aku ada salah, katakan padaku kau kenapa?" Hinata menghela napas, "kau mengajak ku ke bar tapi tidak memberitahu ku apa kau sudah ijin pada ayah atau tidak, kalau dia marah padaku bagaimana?"

"ya ampun... jadi itu yang kau permasalahkan, tenang saja sayang, ayah mu sudah memberi ijin pada kita. Dan jika kita tidak pulang hari ini aku sudah bilang kau akan menginap di rumah."

"kenapa tidak pulang?"

"y-yaaa... mungkin kau ingin menginap di rumah, ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah." Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, "lalu... kau tidak perlu untuk ditemani bukan, kau bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"aku suka saat kau marah, aku jadi ingin menggigit mu!"

"hentikan..."

"hey kalian berdua, sudah cukup bermesra-mesraannya, dasar!" ejek Sakura

Mereka berempat menaiki mobil dan bergegas menuju bar, tempat pertama kali Hinata dan Naruto bertemu. Saat sampai di sana Naruto mengiring Hinata duduk di sofa, sementara itu Sakura dan Sasuke memesan minuman dan beberapa makanan kecil, "aku ingin sekali berdansa." Kata Sakura. "kita baru saja sampai dan belum minum sedikit pun, aku..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, "ya ampun."gumam Sasuke.

"kau juga ingin berdansa?"

"aku tidak mau, terlalu banyak orang saat ini."

"ooh begitu yah, jadi kau ingin berdansa ditempat yang sepi?"

"bukan begitu maksud ku, tapi..."

Naruto menatap Hinata hingga tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hinata tersenyum manis dan Naruto tidak dapat menahannya, dia mencium Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata terkejut karena tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, dan di tempat umum, apa ada seseorang yang melihat mereka? Hinata memalingkan wajahnya hingga Naruto mencium pipi Hinata, "disini banyak orang, mereka pasti melihat kita..." Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata dan membawanya menghadap Naruto.

"tidak ada yang melihat sayang, mereka semua sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Begitu juga saat kau berlari-lari dilantai dansa itu, tidak ada yang memperhatikan, hanya aku. Hanya aku dan hanya kita berdua yang tahu bahwa saat itu adalah jalan bagi takdir kita untuk saling menyatu dalam ikatan pernikahan, dan kita berdua sudah dijodohkan bahkan sebelum kita bertemu. Kau ingat sayang, saat kau mencium ku untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar salut akan tindakan mu itu, dan aku menikmatinya..."

"hentikan, kau membuat ku... malu, jangan mengingat-ingat itu lagi!"

"bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengingatnya, selama aku hidup aku akan terus mengingatnya. Bagaimana kalau anak kita bertanya, ayah bagaimana ayah dan ibu bisa bertemu, atau seperti ini, dimana kalian bertemu dan..."

"hentikan, jika anak kita bertanya, aku yang akan menjawabnya dan kau teruslah diam dan jangan berkata apa-apa!"

"kau licik sekali. Bagimana kalau anak kita yang meminta ku memberitahunya?"

"mmhh... itu... tetap saja aku yang akan memberitahu." Kata Hinata, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka membicarakan anak, menikah saja belum, tapi ngomong-ngomong soal anak, Hinata ingin segera memiliki anak, "Naruto... bagaimana menurut mu, apa aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik?" pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum, "tentu sayang, kau akan menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"karena..." mana mungkin Hinata menjawab ingin segera punya anak, lagian mereka juga belum menikah, "aku suka pada anak-anak."

"kau menyukai anak-anak kita nanti atau menyukai ku?"

"tentu saja anak-anak ku."

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar Naruto bergumam tak jelas. Mereka berjam-jam di bar itu hanya mengahbiskan waktu banyaknya dengan mengobrol, "mobil ku sudah selesai diperbaiki, sebaiknya aku mengambilnya saat ini!"

"kenapa tidak besok saja Sasuke, ini sudah malam!" kata Hinata.

"karena sudah malam aku harus mengambilnya, lagi pula aku harus mengantarkan Sakura, dia mabuk berat."

"dia memang seperti itu, baiklah, kalian hati-hati yah."

"okeh, kalian juga yah."

Kini Naruto dan Hinata ditinggal berdua di bar bersama orang-orang yang tidak mereka kenal, "aku mau pulang!" kata Hinata. "baiklah, ayo!"

Mereka menaiki mobil dan segera menuju rumah, tak terasa sudah berbulan-bulan Hinata mengenal Naruto dan dia semakin tahu sifat dan semua yang ada pada Naruto meskipun itu hal terkecil sekalipun. Tapi hanya satu yang belum Hinata ketahui, dia tidak tahu apakah Naruto mencintainya atau tidak, "ada apa, kenapa dari tadi kau melihat ku seperti itu?" Hinata tersadar dari lamunan saat memandangi Naruto, "sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."

"hanya hujan, kau takut. Ah yah, kau takut suara petir bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "bisakah kita langsung pulang saja, perasaan ku tidak enak."

"lalu?"

"lalu... awww, Naruto!"

"maaf sayang, sepertinya kita kehabisan bensin, kita harus mencari pom bensin disektiar sini!"

"malam-malam seperti ini, sebentar lagi...hu..." sebelum dia melanjutkannya, hujan pun turun, "jan. Kau lihat, hujannya deras sekali, kita tidak mungkin keluar dari mobil kau pasti kehujanan nanti. Aku tidak mau kau sakit!"

"apa kau mau tidur di mobil hah?"

"biar saja, yang penting tidak kehujanan."

"baiklah, ayo kebelakang!"

Mereka pindah duduk dibelakang dan keduanya saling berpelukan mencari kehangatan. Naruto membuka jaketnya dan menyelimuti Hinata dengan jaket itu, "kau akan sakit nanti." Kata Hinata. "aku seorang pria, aku kuat!" kata Naruto. Naruto mencoba menghubungi Sasuke dan Hinata juga menghubungi Sakura, tapi sayang jaringan sibuk, dan tiba-tiba saja tidak ada sinyal. Mereka tidak mungkin tidur di mobil, Naruto tidak mau ambil resiko kalau Hinata sakit, dia akan membuat Hinata tetap hangat. "aku bilang juga apa, seharusnya kita langsung pulang dan tidak usah mampir ke..."

Naruto menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangannya, "jangan bicara lagi, atau kau minta dicium?" Hinata menggeleng pelan, "baiklah, didepan sana ada sebuah hotel, aku yakin kita bisa mendapatkan bensin disana, kau mau kan?"

"kita akan kehujanan nanti!"

"tidak apa-apa, kita bisa menginap di hotel dan mengeringakan diri!"

"baiklah."

Mereka bergegas keluar mobil dengan resiko kehujanan, payung yang mereka bawa terbawa angin, angin dan hujan malam itu sangat mengganggu dan menyusahkan Hinata dan Naruto. beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di hotel, tidak terlalu besar karena berada di pinggir kota. Mereka memesan kamar dan Naruto menyerahkan urusan mobil pada pihak pelayanan hotel, "lihat, aku basah kuyup, ini semua salah mu!" Naruto terkekeh, "kau bisa membilas tubuh mu dengan air hangat, aku akan mencari pakaian dan memesan beberapa makanan, mandilah!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Naruto tengah menyiapkan pakaian untuk mereka, "kau mau mandi?" tanya Hinata. "tentu saja sayang, makanlah dulu!" Hinata menggeleng, "aku akan menunggu mu!" kata Hinata, "baiklah." Ujar Naruto. Hinata memandangi gaun tidur itu, dan sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan, baju itu terlalu seksi untuk Hinata pakai, dia tidak akan mau memakainya. Selang kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, "kenapa belum memakai bajunya?"

"aku tidak mau, lihat baju ini, terlalu kecil."

"aku menyuruh pelayan membelikannya sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh mu, masa teralalu kecil. Jika kau tidak memakainya kau tidak mungkin tidur dengan pakaian yang basah, kau akan sakit nanti. Lagi pula, kau tidak memakai apapun kan dalam pakaian mandi itu?"

Hinata merona, dan Naruto tersenyum sambil menuju ke arah Hinata dan membawa Hinata ke tengah ruangan, "di bar kita belum sempat berdansa, saat ini aku ingin berdansa dengan mu!"

"dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"tidak masalah."

Mereka berdansa tanpa musik dan itu cukup mengasyikan. Hinata masih memakai pakaian mandi, sedangkan Naruto sudah memakai kaos berwarna hitam. Tampilan keduanya tidak cocok sama sekali jika berdansa dengan pakaian seperti itu, tapi mereka tetap menikmatinya. "kita belum memberitahu orang tua kita, bagaimana kalau mereka kahwatir?" Naruto memutar Hinata dalam gerakan dansa, "sudah ku bilang, kau tenang saja sayang, semua sudah tahu kalay kita tidak akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, aku memberitahu mereka kalau kita berempat menginap di vila Sasuke." Hinata terkejut, "kau tahu Sasuke punya vila?"

"tentu saja, dia sendiri yang memberitahu ku."

Lama mereka berdansa akhirnya mereka mengakhiri dansa dan setelah itu mereka menyantap makanan yang sudah disiapkan. Naruto menyuruh Hinata melepas pakaian mandinya karena sedari tadi tubuhnya terasa dingin. Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto dan mengganti pakaiannya, "Naruto!" panggil Hinata saat dirinya keluar kamar mandi. Naruto berbalik mengahadap Hinata, dia membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar dan terdiam, hanya mematung di tempat melihat keindahan didepan matanya. Hinata berjalan ketengah ruangan sambil menarik anap sedalam mungkin, jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan entah mengapa bisa seperti itu.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang diam ditempat dan meraih tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, "aku rasa aku ingin berdansa dengan mu lagi!" kata Naruto. sudah Hinata duga sebelumnya kalau pakaian ini akan memancing reaksi Naruto, dan Hinata harus apa sekarang jika tiba-tiba Naruto... lalu apa masalahnya Hinata? Toh kalian berdua akan menjadi suami istri, tidak masalah bukan? Hinata menepis pemikiran itu, "kau sangat cantik." Bisik Naruto, "sangat indah." Kata Naruto. Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan mencium bahunya yang terbuka.

"kenapa kita harus di hotel, kenapa tidak di apartement mu?"

"terlalu jauh." Kata Naruto sambil menciumi leher Hinata. Hinata merasakan sengatan listrik disekujur tubuhnya, "ummhh... berhenti melakukan hal itu?"

"apa?"

"kau tahu apa."

"aku menginginkan mu!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata sudah duga, Naruto tidak akan bisa menahan gairahnya yang memuncak, "kita belum menikah!" kata Hinata. "hadiah sebelum pernikahan, aku mau itu sekarang!" Hinata tersenyum dalam hati, dia ingin sekali melakukannya. Tapi tidak, satu hal yang belum ia capai, cinta. Hinata harus tahu, apakah Naruto mencintainya, "tidak!" Hinata melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan menjauh, Naruto menghampiri Hinata, "kenapa sayang?" tanya Naruto.

Kenapa? Karena kau tidak pernah sekali pun mengatakan cinta padaku, meskipun kau ingin memilikiku tapi setidaknya katakan cinta Naruto, katakan! Naruto tidak akan mengatakannya kalau dia hanya berbicara dalam hati, kau sendiri yang tidak memancingnya Hinata, pancing Naruto. Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata dan menyentuh rahang Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, "lepaskan aku!" kata Hinata dan menjauh lagi dari Naruto, "Hinata katakan padaku kenapa?"

"kenapa kau menjauh? Berikan alasan mu padaku!"

Naruto mulai mendekat lagi dan sampai didepan Hinata, "a-aku..." tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak dan memeluk Naruto, suara petir itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan takut, dia memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, "tidak apa-apa sayang, aku disini!" Naruto memeluk Hinata cukup lama karena Hinata masih merasa takut. Tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto menyerah, dia yakin Hinata juga menginginkannya, maka dari itu Naruto mengangkatnya, dan Hinata memekik terkejut.

Dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan membaringkan Hinata, "kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata gugup. "aku sudah bilang, aku menginginkan mu!" Hinata menggeleng, "kau membuat semuanya sulit Naruto, aku... aku hanya meminta satu dari mu, hanya satu!" Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, "aku tahu kau meminta apa. Cinta.." Hinata terdiam menatap wajah Naruto, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"sayang, kau tidak perlu meminta cinta dari ku, tanpa kau minta aku sudah lebih dulu melabuhkannya pada mu sayang. Kau kira dengan hanya aku mengatakan aku ingin memiliki mu, itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi mu, kau salah sayang, justru itu karena aku mencintai mu, aku ingin memiliki dirimu, apakah tidak cukup dengan hanya kata-kata itu?"

"tidak Naruto, aku ingin kau mengatakannya, katakan sekali lagi!"

"aku akan mengatakannya kalau aku... mencintai mu."

"lagi!"

"aku mencintai mu."

"lagi!"

"aku mencintai mu."

"lagi!"

"ya Tuhan, Hinata, aku sangat, sangat mencintai mu." Dan Naruto pun mencium Hinata. Itu adalah balasan karena Hinata terlalu memkasa, padahal Naruto akan selalu mengatakannya tanpa Hinata minta. "hentikan!" gumam Hinata disela-sela ciuman mereka, "aku tidak akan berhenti, ini hukuman untuk mu!" Hinata teriak dengan lembut karena Naruto juga menggelitik perutanya, "Naruto... aww, hentikan... Naruto!" mereka berguling-guling di tempat tidur dan tempat tidur itu semakin berantakan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka terdiam dan saling berbaring ditempat tidur.

"aku mencintai mu, entah sejak kapan, tapi saat pertama melihat mu aku..."

"aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sayang, kau berlarian dan aku menyentuh tangan mu, kau terkejut dan tiba-tiba mencium ku. Aku yakin, dengan hanya melihat rambut mu yang helai demi helai melambai-lambai halus seperti sutra." Naruto mencium rambut Hinata, "aku mungkin sudah jatuh cinta saat itu juga, dan ketika melihat wajah mu, aku semakin yakin bahwa kau akan menjadi milikku, aku sangat yakin." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan dia mendongak untuk mencium bibir Naruto singkat, "apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto. Hinata bergerak menyamping lalu kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Naruto, "terima kasih karena mencintai ku, terima kasih karena ingin memilkiku, dan terima kasih karena kau ingin selalu menjaga ku, aku mencintai mu."

"sayang, aku juga mencintai mu... ijinkan aku...!"

Hinata mengangguk lembut, Naruto menatapnya tajam tak ada keraguan antara keduanya, tidak sedikit pun. Naruto menggulingkan Hinata hingga terlentang, dia menyentuh pipi Hinata dan membelainya dengan sangat lembut. Mencium kening, kelopak mata, hidung lalu terakhir bibirnya. Dan ciuman itu adalah penutup malam-malam yang akan mereka lewati, dan akan mereka kenang di setiap moment indahnya.

~~~###~~~

"sayang, kapan Naruto akan pulang?"

"entahlah, dia tidak memberitahu. Lagi pula itu bagus bukan, mereka menginap disuatu tempat dan tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang..."

"jangan berpikiran buruk Kushina!"

"aku hanya... aku ingin cepat-cepat mereka menikah, aku ingin sekali menimang cucu. Teman-teman ku, mereka semua sudah punya cucu yang cantik, tampan, manis dan lucu. Aku juga ingin Naruto dan Hinata cepat-cepat punya anak, agar aku bisa menimangnya."

"ya Tuhan, Kushina, pemikiran mu sama dengan ku."

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari pintu depan dan masuk ke ruang tengah hadir diantara mereka, "aku juga Kushina, tapi mereka sulit sekali untuk segera menikah. Haaahhh... kau tahu, karyawan di kantor selalu saja menanyakannya, kapan anak anda akan menikah dan Kapan anda punya cucu, mereka selalu menanyakan hal itu."

"Hiashi, Hiashi, jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka hanya menggoda mu!"

"jangan dengarkan Minato, Hiashi... aku mendukung mu!"

"nah, kau dan aku akan menjadi kakek dan nenek nomor satu!" Tawa mereka terdengar sampai halaman belakang, untung saja tidak ada yang mendengar, hanya Minato yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu mencoba untuk mendengar lagi lelucon yang Hiashi katakan dan semua leluconnya hanya membuat Minato menggelengkan kepala, berbeda dengan Kushina yang tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa henti. Pembicaraan tentang NaruHinata kini sudah mereka akhiri, tapi nanti juga mereka akan nyambung lagi, tunggu saja!

Mereka semua orang tua yang aneh dan itu akan selalu sama karena semua adalah keinginan sang Author.. hahahahahah...

^^Bersambung...^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Because You're Mine**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated : T (ajah)**

 **#Selamat Membaca#**

Chapter 5

Pagi itu cukup dingin, dan Hinata tidak merasakan sekali pun rasa dinginnya, karena sudah ada penghangat hidupnya yang terbaring disampingnya, dengan Hinata yang bergelung dipelukannya. Hinata tersenyum senang mengingat kejadian semalam, sungguh indah dan... tak bisa diungkap dengan kata-kata, dia mendongak menatap Naruto yang masih tertidur, sebelum dia bangun Hinata harus sudah menyiapkan semuanya, pakaian baru, dan sarapan, lalu setelah itu mereka akan pulang dan mengatakan kalau mereka siap untuk menikah, seperti yang sudah dibicarakan tadi malam.

Baiklah, sekarang Hinata mulai dari memesan pakaian dan sarapan, setelah itu dia akan mandi dan tentunya membangunkan Naruto setelah semuanya beres. Beberapa menit kemudian pakaian dan sarapan yang ia pesan telah datang, sekarang waktunya dia mandi. Melihat dirinya dicermin, ia terus-terusan mengingat moment indah semalam, ooh ya ampun, apa yang kau lakukan semalam Hinata, sadarlah dan mulailah aktivitas pagi mu seperti biasa, jangan mengingatnya lagi. "baiklah, kau akan menjadi istri yang baik Hinata, semangat!"

Beberapa jam kemudian Hinata sudah berpakaian rapi dan bergegas membangunkan Naruto yang masih tertidur, dia duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan membangunkan Naruto lembut, dengan menepu pipinya, "Naruto, ayo bangun... kau harus mandi dan kita sarapan, ayo bangun!" ini adalah awal mula bagi Hinata menjadi istri yang baik, dengan membangunkan suami yang harus bekerja. tapi kalau terus seperti ini dia tidak bangun-bangun, apa cara yang ampuh untuk membangunkannya. Aoa harus berteriak? Tidak, tidak, Hinata menepis pemikiran itu.

Tapi dengan cara lembut pun Naruto tidak bangun. Tapi Hinata tidak akan menyerah, "sayang, bangunlah!" Hinata menepuk pipi Naruto berulang-ulang, "aku tahu kau sudah bangun, jangan membuat ku marah Naruto, ayo bangun!" Hinata menyilangkan lengan di dada, "kalau kau tidak bangun aku tidak akan mencium mu..."

"baiklah aku bangun, kau puas sekarang?"

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata yang tersenyum puas karena ancamannya, "jadi kau mau bangun karena diancam, baiklah aku akan mengancam mu setiap hari."

"tapi kau tidak akan lari dari ku!"

Naruto meraih Hinata dan Hinata terjatuh dalam pelukan Naruto, wajah mereka tak ada jarak, "kau mengancam ku, tapi aku tidak takut!" lalu Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan kembut, "ciuman setiap pagi, ingat, kita harus sering-sering melakukannya!" kata Naruto. Hinata merona, "bangunlah, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian baru dan sarapan untuk kita." Hinata menunjuk meja yang penuh dengan sarapan pagi mereka, "kau sudah mandi?" tanya Naruto.

"iyah, kenapa?"

"padahal aku ingin bergabung dengan mu!"

"terlambat, mungkin lain waktu."

"benarkah... kalau begitu..."

Naruto bersiap-siap menangkap Hinata, tapi Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menjauh dari tempat tidur, "diam disitu, kau telanjang!" dan Hinata pun merona malu. "kenapa kalau aku telanjang, kau juga begitu, semalam, ingat!" kata Naruto. Hinata semakin tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya, meskipun itu didepan Naruto, "kau harus terbiasa sayang, kita akan menjadi suami istri bukan." Naruto mendekati Hinata dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut, "itu berarti, kau juga harus terbiasa bangun pagi, karena kau harus bekerja, mengerti?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi Naruto mencium kening Hinata, lalu dia pun hilang ditelan kamar mandi. Selang kemudian mereka sudah duduk di sofa dan mulai menikmati sarapan, sebuah telpon berbunyi dan itu adalah milik Naruto, "ibu, aku dan Hinata sedang sarapan... mungkin sebentar lagi... kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ibu... mhhh, yahhh.. menyenangkan... aku akan mengatakan kabar yang menyenangkan hari ini." Naruto melihat Hinata tersenyum malu, "yah ibu, aku akan segera pulang!"

"apa yang dikatakan bibi?"

"kita akan pulang ke rumah ku, paman juga ada disana."

"baiklah."

~~~###~~~

"aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka sampaikan, tapi sepertinya aku akan senang hari ini."

"kapan mereka datang?" tanya Hiashi

"mungkin sebentar lagi... nah, itu suara mobil Naruto, itu pasti mereka."

Hinata dan Naruto, memasuki ruangan tengah dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Mereka sudah tidak malu-malu lagi sekarang, karena sebentar lagi Naruto akan mengumumkan kapan mereka akan menikah, "kau lihat itu, apa aku bilang, ini kabar yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu benar bukan Hiashi?"

"tentu saja, pernikahan ini akan menjadi pernikahan terbesar dan..."

"ya ampun, kalian jangan terlalu heboh seperti itu, aku tahu ini akan menjadi pernikahan terbesar, dan aku juga senang karena kalian berdua suda memutuskannya. Tapi... minggu depan tanggal 10, apa kalian tidak terlalu terburu-buru hah, apa yang membuat kalian..."

"Minato... mereka sudah dewasa, kapan pun yang mereka inginkan itu tidak jadi masalah, tentu kita harus sigap dan kita harus..."

"sudah, sudah Kushina, jangan kau lanjutkan lagi, Minato tidak akan mengerti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, aku harus memberitahu semua orang yang ada di kantor, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa semua, sayang kita bertemu nanti di rumah oke!"

"iya ayah."

"sepertinya ayah tidak seheboh ibu dan paman."

"ayah mu memang seperti itu, biarkan saja!"

"kalian berdua sama-sama orang-orang yang aneh. Baiklah, aku ingin bicara dengan mu Naruto, ikut ayah!"

Naruto melirik Hinata dan Hinata mengangguk. kini tinggal lah Kushina dan Hinata, Kushina mendekat ke arah Hinata dan duduk disebelahnya, "katakan pada bibi!" Kushina melirik ke sekeliling, "semalam, kalian tidak di villa Sasuke kan, bibi tahu kalian berbohong, ayo katakan, kalian kemana semalam?" ya Tuhan, dari mana bibi Kushina tahu hal itu, "jangan tanya dari mana bibi tahu, bibi bisa mencari tahu kapan pun bibi mau. Semalam bibi menghubungi teman mu Sasuke, bibi dapat nomornya dari Naruto jauh sebelumnya, jadi kalian dimana semalam?"

Hinata menelan dengan susah, "tapi bibi jangan bilang siapa-siapa termasuk Naruto." Kushina mengangguk, "semalam, saat kami pulang dari bar, Naruto tidak langsung mengantarkan ku pulang, lalu ditengah jalan mobilnya kehabisan bensin dan kita..." Kushina menatap tajam Hinata, "kita menginap di hotel." Kata Hinata dengan gugupnya. Kushina tersenyum mencurigakan, "lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan hah, katakan saja, kita berdua ini perempuan sayang, dan kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantu ku, apa kalian... maksud bibi... mhhh, bagaimana yah... kalian.. kau dan..."

"bibi, haruskah aku mengatakannya, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya. Bibi sudah bisa menebaknya." Kata Hinata dengan wajah merona.

Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia menyentuh bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, "sayang, aku akan menjadi mertua dan calon nenek yang bahagia, kalian... oh ya Tuhan, kau membuatku senang, aku benar-benar bahagia Hinata sayang, terima kasih untuk mu... bibi... sangat bahagia." Kushina memeluk Hinata, dan Hinata juga merasakan kebahagiannya, saat bibi Kushina tertawa dan semua kebahagiaannya mungkin akan di mulai, hari ini juga.

Mereka setelah itu mengobrol santai dan saat itu juga Naruto dan Minato keluar dari ruangan, "apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga tawa mu terlalu keras Kushina?"

"ooh sayang, ini adalah urusan wanita, kalian tidak perlu tahu. Aku akan mengantar Naruto dan Hinata memilih gaun pengantin, dan semua urusan ini aku yang akan menghandle nya, kau mengerti Minato, kau dan Hiashi tinggal menunggu perintah dari ku!"

"yah itu terserah dirimu. Tapi..."

Mereka berdua sibuk mengurusi pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Dan calon pengantin hanya tersenyum satu sama lain, "barusan Sasuke mengirim pesan padaku, dia ingin bicara dengan kita, ayo kita pergi!" Hinata mengangguk setuju, "aku mengundang banyak teman ku Minato, aku yang mengurus undangan, kau dan..."

"ibu, ayah, aku dan Hinata akan pergi keluar!"

"baiklah, dan... undang semua teman kalian yah.." Kushina melambaikan tangan saat Naruto dan Hinata berjalan kelura rumah,betapa senangnya dia hari ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menunggu di caffe tempat biasa mereka bertemu, Sasuke mengatakan apa yang telah Hinata dengar dari bibi Kushina, "kami terjebak hujan karena mobilnya kehabisan bensi.." Hinata bicara dengan nada mengejek, tentu saja, itu ditujukan untuk Naruto. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak bersalah, "lalu, kalian dimana malam itu, dan aku tidak sabar mendengar rencana pernikahan kalian, ayo ceritakan?"

"biarkan aku yang bercerita."

Hinata menyela Naruto yang hampir menjawabnya, "kami terjebak di mobil dan kemudian kami menginap di hotel."

"ooh wow." sahut Sakura.

"itu cukup. Sekarang, mengenai pernikahan, karena kami sudah sangat siap, kalian berdua mengerti?"

"mmmh... entahlah Hinata, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres..." ujar Sakura.

"Sakura.. kau tidak harus mengatakannya. Kau sudah dengar bukan, teman kita Hinata akan segera menikah, dan kita juga seharusnya cepat-cepat menikah!" kata Sasuke.

"kau harus menunggu kami dulu Sasuke!" kata Naruto.

"ya ya ya kawan, kami akan menuggunya, kalian puas?"

"tentu." Kata Naruto. Hinata dan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala.

~~~###~~~

Rencana pernikahan sedang berlangsung dan Hinata tidak dibiarkan sedikit pun menyentuh persiapaan itu, hanya untuk gaun dan cincin yang mereka pilih, hanya itu. Tapi dia senang karena sekarang tidak akan ada lagi pengganggu bagi hubungan mereka berdua, dan dia berharap yang terbaik. Saat ini Hinata tengah berbelanja sendirian di mall dan dia tidak memberinahu Naruto, mungkin dia akan marah padanya, tapi Hinata punya strategi jitu untuk membuatnya luluh.

Dia sudah berkeliling dan mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuknya, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Saat melihat ke lemari kaca dan melihat sebuah tas cantik, Hinata tertarik untuk memilikinya, "ups!" suara itu terdengar ceria saat Hinata dan orang itu bersamaan menyentuh tas cantik itu, "ooh, kurasa ini milikku!" kata gadis itu dan merebutnya dari tempatnya, "tidak, ini milikkku!" Hinata mengambil tas itu, dan seterusnya mereka saling berebut, "dengar, aku lebih dulu yang melihat tas ini dan aku yang berhak mendapatkannya!" kata gadis itu, lalu bergegas mencari penjaga toko.

Hinata memandang gadis itu, lalu bergumam, "menyebalkan!" dia menghampiri gadis dan gadis itu tersenyum, "maaf soal tas ini, aku sangat menyukainya, ku harap kau tidak kecewa!"

"ambil saja, aku tidak lagi menyukaikannya!"

"ooh benarkah, itu bagus! Dan. . . aku Sara, mungkin kita bisa sedikit lebih saling mengenal!"

Orang yang bernama Sara itu mengulurkan tangannya, seakan hal itu mudah untuk dilupakan. Apa dia bilang, dia sangat menyukainya. Lalu apa dia tidak melihat betapa Hinata juga menyukai tas itu, aku memang keras kepala, pikir Hinata, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengalah, tetap saja, gadis ini tidak bisa mengalah, mungkin bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak akan pernah. Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mengenalkan dirinya, Hinata tidak menyukai gadis ini.

"okeh, kita bisa menyelesaikannya bukan, sampai jumpa Hinata!"

Sara pergi dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya, sementara itu Hinata terlihat kesal hanya karena sebuah tas. "ooh ya ampun Sakura, itu bukan hanya sekedar tas, aku sebelumnya tidak pernah menginginkan apapun selama ini Sakura, tapi hanya sebuah tas, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkanya!" Hinata mendengus kesal saat dia menceritakannya pada Sakura, "bagaimana tampangnya?"

"yah dia . . dia cantik, dan sepertinya pintar, dan keras kepala. Aku tidak bisa menjabarkan semuanya, aku hanya terpaku pada matanya, seolah 'yes, aku menang' itulah yang ada dalam pikiran ku saat dia mendapatkan tas itu. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan Sakura?"

"tentu saja tidak, kau yang terbaik sayang, andai aku melihat gadis itu mungkin aku juga akan. . ."

"ada apa?"

"kurasa ponsel ku berdering. . . ya Sasuke, apa. . .oh baiklah, apakah Hinata dibolehkan pergi kesana. . . baiklah." Sakura menutup telepon, "Sasuke tadi meberitahuku bahwa Naruto ada di club, dia ingin kau kesana!"

"kenapa, bukannya dia selalu melarang ku pergi kesana?"

"ya ampun, dia melarang karena Naruto tidak ada disana. Bagaimana, kau akan kesana kan?"

"baiklah. Tapi saat ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku bersama mu, sebelum aku . . "

"ooh baiklah, aku sangat mengerti!"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua sebelum Hinata meninggalkan masa bebasnya, dan dia akan sangat merindukan momen kebahagiannya bersama Sakura. Disisi lain, gadis yang bernama Sara itu tengah menghabiskan waktu di club yang sama dengan Naruto, dia sangat senang karena bisa menang dengan mendapatkan tas ini dari gadis itu, pikir Sara, sambil memegang gelasnya yang bersisi minuman kesukaannya, terasa seperti memenangkan lotre yang sangat besar, "ooh aaaw. . . " Sara memekik terkejut karena dia menabrak seseorang, "perhatikan jalan mu nona!" kata suara itu. Sara mendongak dan melihat mata biru yang indah, "oow, maaf, aku sepertinya . . ." Sara terjatuh tapi bukan di lantai, melainkan Naruto menahan lengannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ya. . sepertinya begitu, aku . . pusing sekali, berputar-putar!" orang ini mengingatkan Naruto pada seseorang, yang jelas orang itu adalah Hinata.

"aku akan membantu mu nona, mari duduklah, apa kau bersama seseorang?"

"uuumm, entahlah, kurasa aku . . "

"Sara, ya ampun kau mabuk!"

"kau temannya?"

"iyah, maafkan aku karena telah merepotkan aku, aku yang akan mengurusnya sekarang!"

"baiklah!" Naruto pergi tapi dia tertahan karena Sara menarik tangannya, "siapa namamu?" dan dia masih sempat bertanya, "aku Naruto!" lalu Sara melepaskannya. Narutp benar-benar pergi, dan Sara menyukai pria itu, "akankah dia jadi milikku!"

"ya ampun sadarlah Sara, kau itu mabuk, ayo kita pulang!"

Beberapa jam setelah Sara pulang, kini Hinata sampai di club dan dia tidak mau masuk, dia menyuruh Naruto untuk keluar saja. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Naruto pun keluar dan melihat Hinata, "sayang, kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Naruto memeluk Hinata dan mencium keningnya, "aku tidak mau masuk, kau sendiri yang melarang ku masuk ke tempat ini!" Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata, "kau sangat penurut yah, aku tidak salah memiliki mu!"

Hinata memutar bola matanya, "wah, kenapa, apa yang terjadi, apa kau sedang kesal?"

"yah, aku memang sedang kesal." Hinata menatapnya tajam, "seharusnya kau tidak lagi ke tempat ini, aku sangat risih jika ada seseorang yang . . ."

"aku tahu, kau pasti cemburu kan. Ya Tuhan, sayang, aku mencintai mu, tidak mungkin aku berpaling begitu saja, jangan khawatir. . . sepertinya ada sesuatu lagi yang membuat mu kesal, katakan padaku apa itu?"

"tadi siang aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis, kau tahu, kami berebut tas, dan dia yang mendapatkan tas itu, aku sangat kesal!"

Naruto tertawa, dan Hinata menyikut pinggangnya, "aaaww, memangnya apa yang spesial, itu hanya tas!" Hinata menghela napas, "tapi tas itu cantik, makanya aku tertarik, aku tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu sebelumnya, kau tahu itu kan?"

"jadi, siapa gadis itu?"

"entahlah, aku tidak peduli lagi, bisakah kita pergi dari sini, aku merasakan pusing sekali!"

"baiklah sayang, ayo kita pulang!"

Dua hari setelah Hinata merasakan kesal, hingga selama itulah dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya itu, akan tetapi belum lama kesal itu hilang, dia sudah mendekat lagi. Hinata kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu, yang bernama Sara. Di sebuah caffe, saat Hinata tengah menunggu Sakura. Sara menghampiri Hinata, "ooh, kita bertemu lagi rupanya, siapa tadi nama mu, coba ku ingat mhhh . . . ah iyah, Hinata, aku ingat sekarang, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Hinata mengangguk, dia memperhatikan Sara, "aku baru saja bertemu dengan seorang pria, boleh aku bercerita?" tanyanya, "tentu!" Hinata merasa enggan mendengar cerita dari gadis ini, "aku tadi bertemu seorang pria, dia sangat tampan, dan mempunyai mata berwarna biru, saat pertama melihatnya, hatiku berdebar, apa menurut mu itu adalah jatuh cinta?"

Tidak semua yang berdebar itu jatuh cinta, pikir Hinata, tapi mata berwarna biru, dia teringat Naruto, apa itu Naruto? "dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hinata. "di club!" kata Sara.

Hinata membelalakan matanya, "dua hari yang lalu?"

"bagaimana kau tahu, apa kau penguntit?"

Apa aku penguntit, hellooooowww. . . yang dia maksud itu adalah Naruto. Hinata sangat marah, dia benar-benar marah, bagaimana mungkin gadis ini jatuh cinta pada calon suamiku, keterlaluan!

"dengar. . ."

"Hinata, rupanya kau duduk disini, siapa gadis ini?"

"perkenalkan, nama ku Sara, dan kau?"

"aku Sakura, aku sahabatnya Hinata!"

Mereka berjabat tangan, dan terlihat sangat jelas jika Hinata menahan amarahnya . dia harus bagaimana? Apa dia harus mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah calon suaminya. Pertemuan itu membuat Hinata semakin kesal, dan seharian ini entah mengapa Naruto tidak menghubunginya. Biarkan saja, kalau dia mau bertemu dengan Hinata, maka dia akan menolak bertemu.

Malam harinya Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan Hinata, dan dia kembali lagi mengunjungi club hingga akhirnya dia bertemu lagi dengan Sara. "kau ingat aku, aku Sara, ingat kan?" Naruto tampak berpikir dan dia mengatakan, "apakah kau gadis yang mabuk itu?" Sara mengangguk cepat, "ah yah, aku ingat, dengan siapa kau kesini?"

"sendirian, boleh aku duduk disini?" Naruto mempersilahkannya, Sara mengajak Naruto mengobrol dan dia mengikuti obrolan tersebut. Naruto menilai kalau gadis ini sangat berbeda dengan Hinata, kalau Hinata kalem, lembut dan elegan, dia ceria, bersemangat dan energik, tapi itulah Naruto, dia lebih memilih gadis yang seperti Hinata, gampang di atur dan juga cantik, baik. . . kalau berbicara soal Hinata, tidak akan ada habisnya, pikir Naruto.

"apa kau mau menerima tiket ini, aku mendapatkan dua tiket konser musik, tapi tidak ada yang mau ku ajak nonton, apa kau mau?"

"entahlah, aku harus . . "

"ayolah, aku mohon!" Sara memberikan tiket secara paksa pada Naruto. dia hanya menghela napas, tak tahu harus dengan apa lagi menolak tiket itu, dia tidak mungkin membuat gadis ini patah semangat. Baru bertemu dua kali tapi gadis itu sudah sok akrab dengan Naruto, apa dia menyukai ku, pikir Naruto, kalau pun begitu dia harus menjelaskan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Nanti setelah dia memenuhi undangan menonton konser ini.

Saat hari berikutnya, Naruto melupakan sesuatu, "ya Tuhan, kemarin aku tidak menghubungi Hinata, pasti dia marah. Aku harus bertemu dengannya hari ini, ayah maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa ke kantor!" Naruto bergegas pergi menemui Hinata, dan dia sudah tahu kalau Hinata benar-benar marah, "kau dimana?"

"apa peduli mu?" mereka berbicara di telfon, "dimana kau sekarang Hinata?" Hinata mengangkat bahu, memandang Sakura dan gadis itu, kenapa dia bertemu lagi, apakah dia tidak punya teman, atau dia mencoba berteman dengan Hinata? "aku tidak ingin di ganggu, jangan hubungi aku lagi!" Hinata menutup telfonnya, dan Hinata menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya, "apa?"

"kalian kan belum menikah, tapi sudah bertengkar, itu tidak baik!"

"dia keterlaluan Sakura, dia tidak menghubungi ku kemarin. Saat aku dalam bahaya saja, dia sigap menemui ku!"

"karena dia takut kau kenapa-kenapa. . ."

"ngomong-ngomong, kau mau menikah Hinata?"

Orang yang dibenci Hinata malah bertanya, "iyah, aku akan menikah bulan depan!" Sara bertepuk tangan dengan gembira, "selamat Hinata, aku turut senang. Oh yah, kau tahu, akan diadakan konser musik di minggu ini, apa kau menyukai konser?" tanya Sara. Entahlah, Hinata merasa sangat aneh jika harus datang ke konser musik, "kau bisa mengajaknya Hinata!" saran Salura. "aku juga akan ikut dan mengajak Sasuke, tapi itu jika kau ikut, bagaimana?" apakah hanya perasaannya saja, dia sebelumnya tidak pernah datang ke konser, "aku malu untuk mengajaknya!"

"ajak saja calon suami mu, aku juga akan mengajak calon pacar ku!"

"calon? Siapa, apa orang yang di club itu, yang bermata biru?"

Sara terlihat takjub, "woow, bagaimana mungkin kau tahu, yah, aku akan mengajaknya, aku sudah memberinya tiket!" kata Sara. Dasar gadis tidak tahu diri, dia mau mengajak Naruto ikut konser, lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika Hinata memperlihatkan semuanya. Dia terlihat sangat kejam, baru kali ini Hinata sangat tidak ingin kalah lagi dari siapapun, cukup, dia selalu menyerah dan mempersilahkan siapapun untuk mengambil sesuatu yang Hinata inginkan, Sara mengambil tas yang Hinata inginkan, dan untuk yang satu ini, calon suaminya, "ayo kita ke konser Sakura!"

Hinata melangkah menuju apartement Naruto, dan Naruto menyambutnya, "sayang, kau disini, kenapa tidak memberitahu ku dulu!" Naruto memeluk Hinata dan menciumnya, Hinata menikmatinya, dan tidak ada siapapun yang boleh merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Hari ini adalah konser yang akan berlangsung nanti malam, apakah Naruto sudah bersiap, aku akan membuatnya lupa jika memang harus, aku mungkin terlihat egois, batin Hinata, tapi ini yang harus ia lakukan, harus. Hinata melepaskan ciuman Naruto dan memandangnya, "kau mencintai ku?"

Naruto tersenyum, "sayang, sudah aku katakan, aku sangat mencintai mu, berapa kali lagi aku harus mengatakannya?"

"berkali-kali kalau perlu!"

"baiklah!"

"kau mau mengantar ku hari ini, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat!"

Sebenarnya dia mempunyai janji dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja ia kenal, tapi itu nanti malam, "baiklah sayang, ayo kita pergi!" Naruto bersiap-siap dan setelah itu mereka pun pergi. Hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga menjelang malam, dan Naruto lupa dengan janjinya dengan Sara. Saat Hinata mengajaknya ke sebuah gedung yang dimana akan di adakan konser, Naruto teringat sesuatu, "Sakura!"

"kalian sudah datang, ayo kita masuk!"

"kalian duluan saja!" Hinata melihat ke jalan, dan dia melihat Sara, "Naruto!" Hinata menatap Naruto, "maukah kau masuk lebih dulu, aku harus ke toilet sebentar!"

"akan ku antar!"

"tidak perlu, masuklah!"

Saat Naruto masuk, Hinata menghadang Sara, "tunggu!"

"waah, kau sudah datang lebih dulu yah?"

"yah, dimana calon pacar mu?"

"entahlah, sepertinya dia belum datang, kalau kau, dimana calon suami mu?"

"didalam, kau mau melihatnya?" Hinata mengajak Sara bertemu dengan Naruto, tepatnya bukan bertemu tapi memperlihatkan. "dia calon suami ku!" tunjuknya pada Naruto. Sara melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa, "tidak, itu calon pacar ku, namanya Naruto!"

"yah, Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah calon suami ku, berwajah tampan dan bermata biru. Aku mohon padamu, janga ganggu dia, dia milikku!"

"bagaimana mungkin, itu mustahil, aku perlu bukti!" kata Sara sambil mendekat ke arah Hinata, "buktikan padaku, jika memang itu benar!"

Hinata terlihat marah, tapi dia menerima tantangan Sara untuk membuktikannya. Saat berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat asyik menonton konser, dia meraih tangan Naruto, "sayang, cium aku!" kata Hinata dengan berteriak. Naruto tersenyum menggoda, "kau. . ." tak butuh waktu lama, sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah menciumnya. Sara yang melihat hal itu sangat terkejut, dia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Hinata memperhatikan Sara yang terlihat syok, saat dirinya masih berciuman dengan Naruto. Sara berlalu meninggalkan konser.

"sayang, ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Naruto saat dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"aku ingin pulang. . . ke apartement mu!"

"baiklah, aku akan memberitahu ayah mu!"

Hinata terlihat sedih karena masih ada orang yang mengganggu hubungannya dengan Naruto, "sayang kau kenapa, kau terlihat sedih!" kata Naruto. mereka sudah di luar dan disana Sara masih memperhatikan, ternyata dia menunggu Hinata keluar. Tapi Hinata merasakan bahwa dia tengah diawasi, "aku takut. . . aku takut kehilangan dirimu!" kata Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto.

Naruto memeluknya erat, "sayang, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, kau ingat, kita akan menikah sebentar lagi!"

"aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau ada milikku!"

"semua orang akan mengetahuinya sayang, saat kita menikah nanti. Lagi pula kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya!" Naruto menatapa Hinata dan menyentuh pipinya menghapus air mata yang jatuh, "aku ingin ke toilet dulu, kau tunggulah disini, mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk, saat Naruto pergi Sara datang, "kau sudah mendengarkannya bukan, apa yang dikatakan calon suamiku, sebaikanya kau pergi dan jangan ganggu hubungan kami!"

Sara masih kekeh, dia baru kali ini merasakan jatuh cinta, setelah sekian lama memendam hatinya yang tertutup, "kau tidak bisa melarang ku Hinata, aku akan merebut Naruto dari dirimu, jadi . . jangan kau pikir aku akan menyerah. . "

"cukup Sara, kau tidak punya harga diri, cari orang lain yang bisa kau cintai, jangan Naruto!"

"tapi aku akan tetap menghubunginya!"

"aku akan menghalangi mu!"

"coba saja kalau kau bisa, aku akan bertindak, sudah cukup aku menjadi wanita lugu, kini saat aku melawan. Sara, saat aku marah, maka aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan perbuatan mu!"

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Because You're Mine**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated : T (ajah)**

 **#Selamat Membaca#**

Hallo minna-san, maafin Sophia yah update nya lama, Sophia dah mentok nih sama fic yang satu ini, bentar lagi udah mau Sophia tamatin, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi tenang ajah, Sophia masih punya fic yang lain kok yang gak kalah seru sama yang satu ini, and di jamin ceritanya makin bikin. . . bikin apa yah . . . tebak ajah sendiri^^

Oh yah, untuk fic yang baru kemarin Sophia tongolin itu salah satunya, dan masih ada berapa lagi yaaaaaaaaaaaah .. . . . . pokonya ada deh, yang paling terpenting, kalian pantengin ajah yah fic Sophia yang terbaru, di jamin seru^^ dan jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritik membangunnya.

 **########################**

Chapter 6

"ini sudah sangat keterlaluan Sakura, dia benar-benar wanita tidak tahu diri!"

Hinata mengungkapkan kekesalanannya pada Sakura, dia juga ingin membuat rencana dengan bantuan Sakura, "kau tidak perlu khawatir Hinata. Sudah ku duga dari awal, dia memang wanita tidak benar. Aku akan membantu mu, kau punya rencana apa?" Hinata memberitahu Sakura rencana yang sudah ia siapkan, "aku yakin dia akan mengajak Naruto ke festival kembang api malam ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto datang sendiri!"

"baiklah, aku akan mendukung mu sepenuhnya. Cepat ajak dia, sebelm wanita itu duluan yang mengajaknya!"

"tidak Sakura, aku rasa dia sudah mengajak Naruto duluan."

"lalu kenapa kau masih santai disini, bagaimana caranya menghentikannya?"

"tenang saja, Naruto tidak akan pernah menolak ku!"

"yah, aku rasa itu benar!"

Hinata sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghentikan wanita itu. Dia akan datang bersama Naruto, dan Sara pasti akan terkejut, "sayang, kau di mana?" Hinata masuk ke apartement Naruto dengan membawa belanjaan untuk akhir bulan, dia tahu kalau Naruto tidak pernah sekali pun pergi berbelanja kalau bukan Hinata yang melakukannya, "dia di kamar mandi. Bagus, aku harus menemukan ponselnya!" Hinata memeriksa ponsel Naruto, dan sesuai dugaannya Sara mengirimkan pesan, "aku akan menunggu mu di!" teriak Hinata di tepi pantai!"

"keterlaluan!" gumam Hinata, "sayang kau sudah selesai mandi?" teriak Hinata

"sayang, kau disitu, sudah berapa lama kau datang?" teriak Naruto dari kamar mandi, "aku baru saja datang!" Hinata membalas pesan Sara, _"maafkan aku Sara, aku tidak bisa datang, ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan!"_

"apa yang kau lakukan sayang?"

Hinata dengan cepat menghapus pesan itu, ia membalika badan, "aku diberitahu Sakura kalau malam ini ada festival kembang api, apa kau mau datang bersama ku?"

Naruto menatap Hinata, dia juga mendapat ajakan dari Sara, seseorang yang dia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu, "aku mendapat ajakan juga dari seorang wanita!" kata Naruto. itu bagus, Naruto tidak berbohong, dia jujur dengan Hinata, "maksud mu pesan ini?" Hinata memperlihatkan pesan itu.

"iyah benar!"

"tapi kau tidak akan datang kan jika aku memintanya!"

Naruto menyentuh pipinya, "aku tidak akan datang!" kata Naruto. Hinata bernapas lega, Naruto tidak akan melakukannya, dia yakin dan dia percaya bahwa Naruto akan selalu menuruti permintaannya, "kalau begitu datanglah bersama ku, kau mau kan?"

"sayang kau tidak perlu bertanya, kita akan kesana!" Naruto menghampiri lemari dan memakai kemejanya, "bagaimana kalau kau kita bertemu dengan wanita itu, apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Hinata. Naruto membalikan badan dan menatap Hinata, "entahlah, kau punya saran sayang?"

Hinata mendekat dan mengancingkan kemeja Naruto, "sebenarnya, aku mengenal wanita ini!" kata Hinata dengan santai, tapi Naruto terkejut, "aku mengenalnya setelah dirimu, dia adalah wanita yang membuat ku kesal selama dua hari, aku sudah cerita sebelumnya bukan?" Hinata selesai mengancingkan kemeja Naruto, dia beralih menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat bingung.

"sayang, apa kau menaruh dendam pada Sara?"

Hinata tersenyum, "bukan dendam, hanya saja aku tidak suka kau bergaul dengan wanita itu!"

"dia terlihat baik. . ."

"yah aku tahu, dia memang terlihat baik. Ooh yah, katakan padanya kau mengantar ku ke dokter dan aku ingin melihat kembang api, jika kita bertemu dengannya!"

Naruto terkekeh, "bagaimana mungkin sayang, aku tidak bisa membohonginya. . ."

"tapi aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya, bahwa kau tidak bisa datang!"

"kenapa kau melakukannya sayang, jangan-jangan . . ." Hinata menelan dengan susah, "kau cemburu yah?" Hinata bernapas lega, Hinata mengira bahwa Naruto akan marah, meskipun begitu sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa marah padanya, apakah benar seperti itu? Tanya Hinata dalam hatinya.

"sayang, apakah kau akan marah jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"tergantung dari kesalahan yang kau buat sayang, jika memang masih bisa dimaafkan aku tidak akan pernah memarahi mu!" Naruto mencium kening Hinata, "aku cemburu, aku sangat cemburu!" gumam Hinata. Naruto tersenyum senang, dia mengangkat dagu Hinata dan mencium bibirnya singkat, "sayang, kita akan segera menikah, tidak akan terjadi apapun, mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, "sekarang masaklah sesuatu, aku sangat lapar!"

Siang itu mereka menikmati makan dengan damai, kemudian mnjelang malam Hinata sudah siap untuk pergi bersama Naruto ke festival kembang api, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menunggu mereka disana, "kau sudah putuskan kemana kita akan berbulan madu?" tanya Hinata. Naruto bergeming, kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata menanyakan hal itu, dia tidak perlu tahu kemana mereka akan berbulan madu, karena Naruto sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya, "kau tenang saja sayang, semuanya sudah beres!"

"kalau begitu beritahu aku kemana kita akan berbulan madu!"

"kau tidak perlu tahu mengenai hal itu!"

"kenapa?"

"karena ini kejutan!"

Hinata terlihat senang, dia berharap pergi jauh setelah menikah agar dia dan Naruto tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu. Saat mereka sampai di tempat festival mereka bertemu dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi beberapa stand yang menjual berbagai macam barang, ada makanan dan barang-barang lainnya, "kurasa aku haus!" gumam Hinata. "kau haus sayang, aku akan membeli minum. Sasuke, kau juga ikut?"

"baiklah, Sakura kau dan Hinata duduklah disana!"

"baik!" Sakura menatap Hinata tajam, "katakan padaku bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengajak Naruto dan membatalkan rencana Sara membawanya kemari?"

"entahlah Sakura, kau lebih mengenal Naruto dari pada aku. Apa kau tidak tahu, Naruto akan melakukan apa saja untukku Sakura, dia sangat mencintaiku!"

"aku juga tak menyangka Hinata, dia hanya seorang pria yang acuh, tapi sejak bertemu dengan mu dia berubah dari pria yang peduli dan hangat, kau sangat . . ."

"ada apa Sakura?"

"Kiba? Kaukah itu?" Sakura berdiri saat Kiba mendekat, "hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sakura, Hinata, kalian ada disini? Aku kesini bersama Akamaru!"

Hinata menyapa Kiba, mereka duduk di bangku itu dan mengobrol ria. Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kembali dari membeli minuman, mereka bertemu Sara, dia terkejut karena melihat Naruto, "kau bilang kau tidak datang, aku mendapat pesan mu!"

Hinata? Pikiran pertamanya tertuju pada Hinata, dia tertawa dalam hati, "uuumm . . Sara, aku memang ada urusan penting, tapi itu sudah selesai!"

"urusan apa?"

"dengar woman, ini bukan urusan mu, ini urusan pribadinya!" sahut Sasuke, dia juga sedikit kesal dengan Sara.

"baiklah, apa kau datang bersama dia!" tunjukanya pada Sasuke.

"sebenarnya kami datang berempat, kau mau bergabung?"

Tak punya pilihan, Sara mengikuti Naruto, saat mereka sampai di tempat semula. Mereka berdua terkejut dengan kehadira Kiba, mereka berpelukan saling melepas rindu. Lalu Kiba bertanya siapa wanita itu. Hinata dan Sakura juga melihatnya, Sara.

"dia teman ku, namanya Sara!"

"hello Sara. Apa kau juga akan datang ke pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, aku sengaja pulang dari luar negeri untuk menghadiri pernikahan mereka, aku berbahagia untuk kalian berdua kawan!" kata Kiba sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang tersenyum dengan kemenangan, "aku tidak tahu, aku belum menerima undangan!" kata Sara

"kau tenang saja Sara, Naruto dan Hinata pasti akan mengundang mu!"

"sayang, ini minuman untukmu, kau haus kan?" kata Naruto lalu menghampiri Hinata, "aku memang haus dari tadi, sayang ayo kita ke tepi pantai, disana pasti banyak orang yang melihat kembang api!" kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto. sakura, Sasuke dan Kiba melihat mereka berdua yang menjauh terlebih dahulu, mereka tersenyum dan melihat Sara yang terdiam, "ayo Sara!" ajak Kiba. Sepertinya Hinata sudah memberitahu Kiba mengenai Sara, dia tadi memanas-manasinya dan itu berhasil. Ketika sampai di pantai mereka semua menatap langit yang kini sudah ramai dengan ribuan kembang api, "kau kedinginan. Ayo pakai ini!" Naruto memakaikan jaktenya pada Hinata, dan Sara memperhatikan mereka, dia sangat marah, _"sial, dia benar-benar melawan ku!"_ batin Sara

Saat semua sudah berakhir mereka bergegas pulang, pertama Kiba, lalu Sakura dan Sasuke, tapi Hinata masih ingin berada di tepi pantai, "sayang, belikan aku teh, pelase!"

"tunggu disini yah?"

Hinata mengangguk, saat Naruto pergi, Sara pun datang. "kau hebat, kalian semua hebat, memans-manasi ku, cukup untuk membuatku marah. Tapi aku tidak akan meyerah Hinata, sebelum kalian menikah, aku akan menghentikannya!" Hinata terhuyung, pertahanannya goyah, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menghentikan Sara. "kau tahu, selama aku hidup aku belum pernah sekali pun jatuh cinta, aku baru menyadarinya kemarin setelah melihat Naruto, aku bertanya-tanya apakah memikirkannya setiap hari adalah cinta, apakah debaran jatung saat mendengar dan memanggil namanya adalah cinta, aku bertanya, dan semuanya terjawab, bahwa memang itu adalah cinta, aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto. . ."

"tapi dia tidak mencintai mu!" bentak Hinata.

"aku akan berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku!"

"kau tidak akan bisa, kami saling mencintai, aku . . . aku mengandung anaknya!"

Sara terkejut, "bohong, kau pasti berbohong, aku tidak percaya itu, kau berbohong, kau . . "

"ada apa ini?" Naruto datang dan langsung menghampiri Hinata yang sekali lagi terhuyung, itu adalah sandiwaranya, "Naruto katakan padanya kalau kau adalah milikku, katakan padanya!"

"apa yang terjadi sayang, ada apa ini, jelaskan padaku!"

"dia menyukai mu Naruto, aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa kau hanya mencintaiku, katakan padanya!"

"Sara, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Naruto, kau tahu saat pertama kali melihat mu, aku mulai menyukai mu, dan sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada mu saat ini, dia bilang dia mengandung anak mu, apa itu benar?"

Naruto sangat terkejut, ia melihat Hinata yang menunduk dan tak mau melihatnya, Naruto mengerti betul kenapa Hinata melakukan ini, dia takut kehilangan dirinya dan berpaling, tapi Naruto tahu betul bahwa tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan memisahkan mereka, dia hanya milik Hinata dan hanya Hinata hanya miliknya. "dengarkan aku baik-baik Sara, aku sudah mau menikah, dan aku tidak mau terjadi apapun sebelum pernikahan kami berlangsung, kau harus tahu Sara, aku sangat mencintai Hinata, tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang akan menggantikan Hinata!"

Sara mundur kebelakang, dan dia terlihat sedih, "tapi aku juga mencintai mu Naruto!"

"jangan lakukan itu Sara, kau bisa mencari pria yang lebih baik dari pada aku, aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Aku sudah memilih Hinata dari pertama aku melihatnya, aku tidak akan berpaling darinya, aku mohon jangan ganggu kami!"

"baik, baiklah, aku akan menyerah, sampai nanti!"

Betapa berat Sara mengatakan hal itu, dia tidak sanggup lagi berlari, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Sara jatuh cinta, dan cintanya tidak akan pernah sampai.

"sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"aku hanya lelah, aku ingin pulang!"

"iyah sayang, ayo!"

Setelah beberapa minggu persiapan pernikahan telah selesai, Hinata seperti baru kemarin mengatakan telah siap untuk menikah, sekarang dia sangat gugup, "aku gugup ayah." Gumam Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan ayahnya, "tenangkan dirimu, rileks saja!" Hinata mencoba rileks, dan dia mulai menghiraukan semua orang, dia hanya melihat Naruto, hanya dia. Mereka berdua, dari kejauhan saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Hinata semakin dekat dengan Naruto, dekat, dekat, dekat, dan akhirnya tangan halus Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto.

Hiashi menyerahkan Hinata pada Naruto, dan sekarang mereka siap dinikahkan. Pertemuan pertama itu adalah simbol, pertemuan pertama itu adalah tanda, dan pertemuan pertama itu adalah takdir. Takdir agar mereka disatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan yang suci, setelah kata 'bersedia' terucap, cincin terpasang, maka mereka kini menjadi suami dan istri yang sah. Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan bergema, terdengar di telinga mereka berdua, namun setelah itu ketika mereka saling menatap tak ada pun satu suara yang terdengar, hanya kesunyian dan kedamaian.

Tak ada waktu untuk hanya saling menatap, mereka harus kembali pada dunia yang nyata, bukan hanya terjebak dalam dunia cinta mereka. Naruto dan Hinata kini bergabung dengan semua orang, dengan keluarganya dan temannya-temannya, "selamat sayang, ibu bahagia, sangat!" ujar Kushina pada Naruto dan Hinata. Kini Hinata tidak lagi memanggilnya bibi, tapi juga ibu, sama seperti Naruto. semua orang memberi selamat pada mereka berdua, tak ketinggalan dua sahabat mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura. "bulan madu, sepertinya sudah didepan mata." Kata Sakura.

"tentu saja, kita akan berbulan madu ditempat yang sangat indah." Kata Naruto

"dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"semuanya sudah disiapkan sayang, itu semua berkat dua ayah ku dan ibu, mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu dimana tempatnya."

Hinata benar-benar penasaran dan Naruto tidak sama sekali memberitahu tempatnya sampai pesta pun usai. Setelah menyiapkan semua yang harus mereka bawa saat bulan madu, Naruto dan Hinata tinggal istirahat saja, karena yang menyiapkan semuanya bukan mereka, tapi Kushina. "aku sama sekali tidak dijinkan membantu ibu menyiapkan barang-barang kita, aku merasa tidak enak pada ibu."

"biarkan saja, apapun yang ibu suruh kau harus menurut, kalau tidak dia akan kecewa, walaupun kita merasa tidak enak, tapi sebenarnya ibu sayang pada kita." Ujar Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata, membantunya melepaskan pakaian. Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Naruto begitu dekat seperti ini, tapi dia tetap saja berdebar, "aku punya hadiah untuk mu!" kata Naruto, lalu dia mengalungkan sebuah kalung berlian dileher Hinata, dan Hinata terkejut, melihat dirinya di cermin, dengan kalung yang cantik dari suaminya.

"ini hadiah pernikahan ku untuk mu, dan masih ada lagi, tapi nanti!"

"ini cantik sekali, bagiku ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak punya hadiah untuk mu."

"kau sudah memberikan hadiah terindah saat itu sayang, itu adalah hadiah terindah yang aku dapat dari mu."

Hinata mengingat saat dirinya dan Naruto menginap di hotel sebelum pernikahan. Bukankah itu sebuah kewajiban bagi seorang istri, tapi saat itu dia dan Naruto belum menikah, dia melakukannya karena dia juga menginginkan hal itu, "apakah itu benar-benar hadiah terindah mu?" Naruto meraih tubuh Hinata dan membalikan badanya menghadap kearahnya, "sangat indah... aku mencintai mu." Kata Naruto. Apakah Naruto akan sesering ini mengatakan cinta pada Hinata, bagi Hinata kata-kata cinta itulah hadiah terindahnya. "hadiah terindahku, adalah ketika kau mengatakan hal itu." Ujar Hinata.

"aku akan selalu mengatakannya, sepanjang sisa hidupku. Sekarang, ijinkan aku membawa pengantinku ke tempat tidur, lihat, kau sudah terbebas dari gaun mu. Jadi..."

"apa yang... aahh, Naruto!" Hinata terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, saat itu lampu sudah di matikan dan gelap sudah ruangan, apa yang terjadi, entahlah!

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan Hinata sudah siap berangkat, mereka terlihat bahagia dan itu juga membuat kedua orang tua mereka senang. semua sudah siap dan mereka sudah berpamitan, berpelukan bahkan menangis, "kalian harus bersenang-senang disana, dan juga. . . beri kabar pada kami mengenai. . .yaaaa, kalian tahu kan. . , mhh, seperti. . ."

"aku mengerti ibu." Kata Hinata. Mereka berdua memang mengerti, tapi yang lain tidak.

"hati-hati dijalan yah sayang. . ." teriak Kushina saat mobil mereka mulai berjalan menjauh.

Dalam perjalanan Hinata bertanya-tanya, hatinya memang senang dan bahagia karena mereka akan berbulan madu, tapi sayang, dia tidak tahu kemana tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Hinata memandang ke sekeliling jalan, apakah mereka akan pergi ke pantai, menginap di hotel atau. . . ingin sekali Hinata bertanya, tapi dia akan mendapatkan kejutannya sebentar lagi. "kau pasti penasaran kemana kita akan pergi." Kata Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan, "kemana kita akan pergi?"

"tempat yang jauh dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggu kita." Dan dimanakah tempat itu?

Hinata menatap jalan yang sepi, hamparan air laut sudah terlihat jelas, mereka sudah sampai di pelabuhan. Dan untuk apa Naruto mengajaknya ke sini, "aku sudah mengaturnya. . .tidak, hanya untuk beberapa minggu, yah setelah itu terserah. . . itu ide yang bagus." Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon, dengan siapa dia bicara, disaat bulan madunya Naruto masih mempermasalahkan binis, itu membua Hinata sediki kesal. "baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti." Naruto menutup telponya, dia menghampiri Hinata, raut wajahnya tidak membuat Naruto tersenyum, dia bertanya-tanya, "ada apa, kenapa wajah seperti itu, kita akan berbulan madu dan kenapa kau tidak terlihat bahagia, sayang. . . jika kau seperti ini. . ."

"maka kau jangan membicarakan bisnis atau pekerjaan kantor disaat bulan madu kita, aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya!"

Naruto tersenyum, dan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto mengikuti Hinata, dia melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling Hinata, memeluknya erat, mencium aroma tubuh Hinata. Bukankah dia sudah menjadi suami Hinata? Tapi kenapa Hinata selalu saja merasa gugup, dia menelan dengan susah. Mencoba untuk rileks, dan itu berhasil, tapi ketika bibir Naruto dekat sekali dengan telinganya dia kembali merasakan sesuatu, Hinata mendamba moment ini. Dan mana mungkin mereka akan melakukannya, ditempat umum? Tidak.

Tapi Naruto mencium pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata tersenyum dalam hati, dia menikmati moment indah ini, "hentikan itu, ini tempat umum!" kata Hinata.

"biarkan saja, biarkan orang-orang melihat kita. Kau tahu? Aku bukan membicarakan bisnis, aku membicarakan tentang tempat dimana kita akan menghabiskan waktu bulan madu kita, kau pasti akan senang melihatnya."

Oooohh, jadi itu yang Naruto bicarakan. Tempat bulan madu mereka, tapi kenapa di pelabuhan? "kau masih kesal?" tanya Naruto. dengan diamnya Hinata itu berarti dia masih kesal, "sayang, lihat disana, kita akan menaiki kapal itu!" Hinata melihat arah yang dituju Naruto. sebuah kapal pesiar, yang mewah, tidak terlalu besar, elegan dan itu terlihat sempurna. Hinata terlihat bahagia, dia benar-benar senang, dan akan begitu hingga seterusnya.

~~~###~~~

Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, ketika mereka benar-benar berada diambang kebahagiaan, seakan dunia miliki mereka berdua. Melihat pemandangan indahnya hamparan air laut yang berwarna biru. "kita akan berapa lama disana?" tanya Hinata. Naruto tersenyum senang, "terserah dirimu sayang, berapa lama pun yang kau mau, selama membuat mu senang dan bahagia, kita bisa tinggal selamanya!" selamanya? Mungkin tidak selamanya, karena Hinata tidak mau meninggalkan keluarganya, ayah dan ibunya, kini mdia mempunyai seorang ibu. Ibu mertua, yang baik hati dan menyayanginya.

"kau pasti memikirkan kalau kau tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga kita bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Tak terasa kapal yang mereka tumpangi kini sudah sampai di pulau, Naruto beranjak dari dari kapal sambil menggandeng tangan. Dia memperlihatkan dunia yang indah, suasana yang jarang ia lihat, "disini biasanya diadakan festival, mungkin lima hari kedepan, kita beruntung datang kesini."

"benarkah? Apa festival itu meriah?"

"tentu saja. Lihat disana, pohon-pohon itu akan dihiasi lampu-lampu yang cantik, dan ditepi pantai akan ada kembang api, kita bisa melihatnya lebih dekat jika kau mau!"

"tentu aku mau. Dan sekarang. . ." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Apa?" kata Naruto.

"aku mengantuk."

Naruto tersenyum dan kini menggendong Hinata menuju villa mereka yang tak jauh dari tempat festival itu. Naruto sampai di kamar mereka, dan menidurkan Hinata. Mungkin ini belum waktunya mereka bersenang-senang, akan ada hari yang lain, dia hanya tinggal menunggu saja. Setelah hari itu, sudah terhitung lima hari mereka berbulan madu di pulau, dan sampailah puncak dimana hari festival akan dimulai. "mereka semua menggunakan bahasa yang aneh." Kata Hinata. Naruto tertawa kecil, "sayang, itu bahasa Italia," kata Naruto. Hinata mengangguk sambil ber oh ria. "aku tidak bisa bahasa Italia."

"aku juga tidak bisa sayang, hanya sedikit. Tapi tidak terlalu mahir. Kau tenang saja, mereka juga bisa berbicara dengan bahasa yang kita gunakan."

"aah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku haus!"

"baiklah, kau duduk disini dan aku akan mengambil wis. . ."

"aaah, tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak minum, dan kau juga jangan minum. Berhenti minum, mengerti?"

"sayang, apakah kau. . ."

"aku mau kesana dulu!" kata Hinata lalu meninggalkan Naruto. dia hanya menggeleng.

Hinata duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Festival ini meriah, banyak bermacam-macam kegiatan yang belum pernah Hinata lihat, terutama akrobatik seorang bartender yang tengah mengotak atik botol minuman. "kau sendirian?" tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya pada Hinata, dan dia duduk disamping Hinata. Seorang wanita muda kira-kira seumuran dengannya. "aku tidak sendiri, aku bersama suamiku, dia ada disana!" Hinata menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"oowh begitu, sudah berapa tahun pernikahan kalian?"

Hinata terkikik, "aku dan Naruto sedang berbulan madu saat ini, kami baru saja menikah."

"ooh, jadi kalian pengantin baru?" Hinata mengangguk, "selamat kalau begitu, semoga bulan madu kalian menyenangkan, kalian juga beruntung datang kesini di waktu yang tepat, saat festival di gelar, aku baru kali ini melihat kau dan Naruto mu itu," kata wanita itu sambil berkata dengan nada menggoda, "kalian sebagai pengantin baru, jarang aku melihatnya. Apa aku berlebihan?"

"tidak. Kau menyanjungku seakan aku dan Naruto yang pertama yang kau lihat."

"itu memang benar. Dan kalau boleh aku sarankan, agar malam-malam kalian terasa indah, kau bisa menanyakan sesuatu mengenai cinta padanya, tapi disaat dia dalam keadaan 'In vino veritas'."

"apa artinya itu?"

"didalam anggur ada kebenaran, bisa dibilang, orang bicara jujur ketika dirinya mabuk. Tanyakan padanya apakah dia mencintai mu atau sangat sangat mencintai mu, dan seberapa besar cintanya untuk mu, kau pasti akan terkejut dengan jawabannya atau mungkin kau akan sangat bahagia."

"tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti minum."

"sepertinya tidak. Lihat suami mu!"

"ooh ya ampun. Dia sudah berjanji padaku."

"buktikan saja ucapan ku!"

Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata, dan Hinata mendekati Naruto, "aku bilang kau jangan minum." Teriak Hinata pada Naruto. suara musik itu terlalu keras hingga Hinata berteriak, tapi tiba-tiba musik berhenti karena kembang api kini sudah dinyalakan. Naruto berdiri dan membawa Hinata ke tempat yang lebih dekat dengan pantai, disana kembang api trlihat jelas. Hinata tersenyum senang, dan Naruto menatapnya. Apakah dia jatuh cinta lagi dengan Hinata? Tentu saja seperti itu, tapi dia harus sering-sering mengungkapkannya, agar terlihat lebih romantis.

"aku mencintai mu." Kata Naruto.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan menatap tak percaya, dia kemudian tersenyum sambil memegang pipi Naruto, "kau mabuk yah. Benar kata wanita itu, jika kau mabuk pasti omongan mu. . ."

"aku tidak mabuk, aku sadar."

Hinata terkikik geli, "justru aku senang jika kau mabuk, perkataan mu tidak akan bohong."

"ya Tuhan, Hinata, mabuk atau tidaknya aku akan tetap mencintai mu." Kata Naruto. Hinata terkesiap karena Naruto tiba-tiba kini menariknya lebih dekat, "aku mencintai mu." Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata. Sungguh bahagia Hinata, sampai ingin mati rasanya. "aku tidak suka dengan bau mu, bau alkohol!"

"baiklah, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan minum lagi, aku janji!"

Naruto hendak menciumnya, tapi Hinata mencegahnya dengan menutup mulut Naruto, "kau harus menggosok gigi mu terlebih dahulu, kau bau sekali."

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang!"

"apa? Cepat sekali, aku. . . aaaah, Naruto turunkan aku!"

"tidak akan!"

Mereka sudah sampai ke villa, Hinata tengah berbaring menyamping di tempat tidur, menunggu suaminya selesai mandi. Ketika suara air berhenti mengalir, Hinata mulai terpaku ditempat tidur, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Apa ada yang harus dia persiapkan untuk malam ini, oh tidak Hinata hilang akal. Naruto sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dari kamar mandi, dan melihat Hinata tengah memegang handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk tempat tidur, Hinata tidak mengerti, lalu dia juga menunjuk handuk yang dipegang Hinata. Dan Hinata mengerti sekarang, bahwa Naruto ingin duduk ditempat tidur. Sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, Naruto juga memperhatikan reaksi Hinata jika sedang tidak tersenyum, tetap saja cantik, batin Naruto, dan sangat serius. "sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya. . ."

"tidur." Sambung Naruto.

"benar, tidur."

Hinata menaruh handuknya dan kini dia merangsek ke tempat tidur dan tertidur menyamping membelakangi Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "sayang!" panggil Naruto, "iyah." Sahut Hinata.

"apakah kau tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang?"

"sepertinya tidak." Kata Hinata acuh.

Naruto berada dibelakang Hinata dan memeluknya, "aku ingin malam ini jadi malam terindah bagiku, kau mengerti kan?"

"apa kau masih mabuk?"

"tidak!" Kata Naruto

Lalu Hinata membalikan badannya dan mencium aroma minuman dari mulut Naruto, sudah tidak berbau lagi. Naruto tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan peluknnya pada Hinata, membawa Hinata diatasnya dan Hinata memekik terkejut kala Naruto menggelitiknya, "hentikan itu. . . ahh, Naruto!"

"baiklah, aku akan berhenti. Dan kau berhentilah memberontak!"

"apa aku tidak berat?" kata Hinata.

"kau berat sekali."

"kalau begitu turunkan aku!"

Dan keadaan jadi terbalik Naruto menggulingkan Hinata dan kini sudah berada dibawahnya. "nah, ini lebih baik, sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lari!"

"aku tidak akan lari, karena aku tidak takut pada mu!"

"benarkah." Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata malam itu, dan hanya Hinata, Tuhan, dan Naruto lah yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan malam itu.

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Because You're Mine**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated : T+**

 ****SELAMAT MEMBACA****

Chapter 7

"Aku kira pantainya terlalu berangin!"

Orang itu tertawa ria mendengar ucapan Hinata, "tentu saja nona, semua pantai memang seperti itu. Dengar, kalau kau mau menaiki jet ski ini kau harus bisa, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bisa, yang ada saat kau menumpanginya, mesin ini akan terbalik dan menindih mu nona!" Hinata terkesiap dan ngeri mendengarnya, "aku kira aku akan mengajak suami ku. Tapi, kau tahu pulau disebrang sana?" Hinata menunjuk ke sebrang, "aah itu, itu pulau kosong, tapi masih ada turis yang datang ke sana hanya untuk berfoto-foto, kalau nona mau kesana tentu saja ski ku ini yang terbaik untuk ditumpangi!"

"Baiklah tuan, aku akan memanggil suami ku dulu!" Hinata berlari ke villa dan menemukan Naruto tengah tertidur di batang pohon yang rendah hingga Hinata bisa meraihnya untuk membangunkan Naruto. "sayang, bangunlah, aku ingin naik jet ski, sayang!" Hinata menepuk pipi Naruto dengan lembut, lalu dia pun terbangun dan membuka matanya. Hinata tersenyum manis, "ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang istrinya dengan gairah menggebu-gebu. Teringat semalam saat dia dan Hinata bergelung ditempat tidur.

"Aku ingin naik jet ski, dan ke pulau yang ada disebrang. Pemilik jet ski itu bilang kita bisa kesana walau pulau nya kosong kita bisa berfoto-foto disana!"

"Hanya untuk berfoto?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, dia bilang kalau para turis hanya berfoto-foto disana!"

"Sayang, apakah tadi kau mengatakan kalau pulaunya kosong?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk cepat, tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. "baiklah, ayo kita kesana dan berfoto!" _atau mungkin sedikit menikmati percintaan yang semalam belum kita selesaikan_ , batin Naruto.

Mereka menyewa jet ski itu dan Naruto membawanya mengelilingi laut dengan Hinata yang duduk dibelakangnya sambil berpegangan erat pada pinggang Naruto. Hinata tertawa ria saat Naruto melajukan jet ski itu dengan kencang, entah dia ingin segera sampai ke pulau untuk melakukan sesuatu atau entah dia hanya ingin membuat Hinata tertawa, dua-duanya bisa saja mungkin.

Naruto mendaratkan jet ski di tepi pantai. Sementara itu Hinata berlarian menyusuri tepi, Naruto mengikutinya. Dia sangat bahagia melihat Hinata tersenyum, "Naruto, ayo kejar aku!" teriak Hinata yang tidak jauh dari Naruto, "apa yang aku dapatkan saat aku menangkap mu?" balas Naruto berteriak. "kau akan mendapatkan ku!" kata Hinata. Dan Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia ucapkan, tapi Naruto menanggapinya berbeda, dia mulai berlari mengejar Hinata. Hinata berteriak dan menjerit, pulau itu hanya menggemakan suara teriakan Hinata, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya mereka berdua.

Naruto hampir berhasil menangkap Hinata, tapi Hinata mengelak. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menangkan Hinata, "kena kau!" kata Naruto dan menangkap Hinata yang mencoba kabur, "kau tidak bisa kabur dariku!" kata Naruto berbisik ditelinga istrinya. Napas Hinata memburu, semakin memburu ketika Naruto menciumi lehernya yang berkeringat akibat air laut dan keringatnya sendiri. Hinata menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan merasakan sentuhan bibir Naruto yang panas dilehernya. Dia terengah-engah dan tubuhnya bertopang pada lengan Naruto, "sayang, ini lautan bukan ranjang, kalau kau mau tiduran kita harus mencari daratan." Kata Naruto.

Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata hingga menghadap ke arahnya, Hinata melihat gairah Naruto memuncak, "aku akan membawa mu ke daratan, dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu!" kata Naruto berbisik didekat bibir Hinata hingga napas mereka saling beradu. Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Naruto melihat Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "hentikan itu!" kata Naruto. Hinata menatapnya penuh arti, "jangan menantangku!" kata Naruto lalu mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju daratan.

Naruto menurunkan Hinata. Mereka berada didalam hutan dan hanya ada pohon-pohon disekeliling mereka, Naruto masih mencium bibir Hinata dan menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya. Hinata mengeluarkan suara indah, suara yang Naruto sukai, dia juga menggeram tapi tidak mau melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Meresapi setiap manisnya mereguk madu dari Hinata, Naruto menikmati hal itu. Dia teringat kembali saat Hinata menciumnya untuk pertama kali di bar, ciuman pertama itu membuatnya menginginkan Hinata, "Naruto!" panggil Hinata lirih karena Naruto masih terus menciumnya. Hinata mendorong pelan Naruto dan bibir mereka terlepas tapi tak terlalu jauh, "seharusnya kita berfoto disini!" kata Hinata dengan napas nya yang masih tak beraturan.

"Berfoto tidak menyenangkan. Kita akan membuat perjalanan ini menyenangkan!" kata Naruto lalu tangannya menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Hinata, "aku ingin menyentuh mu, aku ingin melakukannya, disini, sekarang juga!" kata Naruto dan itu membuat Hinata bergetar, "tapi ini kan di hutan!"

"Tidak ada yang melihat, hanya ada kita berdua disini!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala lembut, tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya. Dia mengangkat Hinata dan menidurkannya diatas rumput yang empuk, lalu dia membuka kancingnya satu persatu. Hinata tidak pernah sekali pun membantu Naruto, karena dia terlalu malu. Sambil membuka kancing-kancingnya Naruto terus memagut bibir Hinata dan Hinata menahan wajah Naruto dengan tangannya. Kini Naruto membuka ristleting nya. Mereka saling mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tidak akan pernah didengar oleh siapapun di pulau itu, siapa pun!

###############

Waktu menunjukan pukul 15:00 dan Hinata meminta pulang. Setelah berkeliling dan melakukan kegiatan yang tak lazim, mengingat tempat yang kurang nyaman itu, tapi tetap Hinata menikmatinya. Bersama dengan suaminya, kekasih hidupnya dan belahan jiwanya, mereka akan menyatu menjadi sebuah cinta yang sejati.

Setelah kembali ke villa dan Hinata bergegas ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dari lengketnya keringat dan air laut yang mencipratnya, sungguh menyegarkan mandi dengan air dingin, "sayang!" teriak Naruto, "ada telfon dari ibu, apa kau sudah selesai mandi?" Hinata bergegas keluar dan melihat Naruto tengah duduk di sofa panjang nan besar. Naruto menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuan, Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan kemudian menerima telfon, "halo ibu... aku baik-baik saja... tentu saja, disini menyenangkan, aku menikmatinya..."

"Menikmati semuanya!" kata Naruto sambil mencium lembut leher Hinata, "tidak ada kendala ibu. . ." Naruto menggigit lembut telinga Hinata, Hinata memekik, "ada apa Hinata?" teriak Kushina disebrang sana. Hinata kalang kabut, "tidak apa-apa ibu, sepertinya ada nyamuk yang menggigit ku!" katanya. Naruto tersenyum jahil, "kau membohongi ibu mu!" kata Naruto

"Ini semua salah mu!" bisik Hinata, "maaf ibu, disini banyak nyamuk yang mengganggu... aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir... entahlah, aku akan bertanya pada Naruto!" Naruto tidak mendengarkan, dia hanya menikmati santapannya, menciumi Hinata, dan tiba-tiba tangannya beralih pada ikatan baju mandi Hinata dan membukanya pelan-pelan, "hentikan itu!" Hinata menahan tangan Naruto, "ibu bertanya kapan kita pulang?"

"Entahlah, mungkin minggu depan!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Terserah dirimu sayang, kapan pun kau mau pulang kita pulang!"

"Kalau begitu minggu ini, aku rindu dengan semuanya yang ada disana!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Hinata berbicara lagi dengan Kushina sementara Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dan membuka ikatan itu pelan-pelan. Ketika Hinata menutup telefonnya dia menghentikan tindakan Naruto, "apa yang kau lakukan, hentikan itu!" kata Hinata sambil menahan tangan Naruto. "sayang tidakkah kau mengerti aku sangat lapar!" kata Naruto. Hinata menoleh ke samping dan pipinya mengenai bibir Naruto, Naruto menciumnya sementara itu Hinata tersenyum. "aku sudah mandi!" kata Hinata.

"Kau bisa mandi lagi. Atau kita bisa mandi bersama!"

Hinata terkikik geli ketika Naruto menggelitik pinggangnya yang ternyata ikatan itu terbuka, dan menampakan perut Hinata yang ramping. Hinata berusaha menutupinya kembali, tapi sia-sia, dia hanya tertawa karena geli. Naruto menikmati moment ini saat Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia, Hinata berteriak menjerit dan meminta Naruto menghentikannya. "hentikan itu, aku sangat geli!" lalu Naruto berhenti dan Hinata menutup perutnya, tapi Naruto tetap membukanya kembali, "kenapa kau tidak pernah puas?"

Naruto tersenyum, "karena aku tidak pernah puas akan dirimu sejak pertama melihat mu!" kata-kata itu membuat Hinata bahagia. Hinata merubah posisi duduknya dengan menghadap ke arah Naruto, masih bertumpu dipangkuannya. Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dan memandangi wajah cantiknya, "aku bahagia saat kau mengatakannya!" kata Hinata.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sesering mungkin jika itu mau mu!"

Hinata mengangguk bahagia, "apa kau mencintai ku?" pertanyaan bodoh itu membuat Naruto tertawa. Hinata memukul dada Naruto dengan sangat lembut dan terlihat kesal, "sayang, aku menginginkan mu sejak aku melihat mu. Tentu saja sejak saat itu aku mencintai mu, kau kira hanya pertemuan paling lama saja yang lambat laun mendatangkan cinta? Tidak! Pertemuan pertama pun aku sudah jatuh cinta pada mu, ingat itu!"

"Kau tidak mengatakan cinta, kau hanya mengatakan kau menginginkan mu!"

"Apa bedanya. Karena sekarang kau adalah milikku!"

Hinata tersenyum manis, tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu, dan dia menatap Naruto, "apa kau tidak ingin. . . punya bayi?" kata Hinata. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Hinata membawa tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh perut rampingnya, "mungkin dua anak cukup?" tanya Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, dia juga menginginkan hal itu, "aku suka. Satu laki-laki satu perempuan, anak-anak kita pasti akan tampan dan cantik!" kata Hinata mulai membayangkan.

"Kalau begitu. Jika kau ingin segera punya anak sayang, ayo kita buat!" kata Naruto.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengangkat Hinata dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Hari ini Naruto dan Hinata sudah siap untuk pulang ke rumah, mereka sangat merindukan kedua orang tua dan teman-teman mereka. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan menghabiskan waktu di pesawat membuat mereka sangat lelah dan tidak sanggup mengobrol ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah, hanya peluk cium lah yang mengakhiri kepulangan mereka ke rumah.

Dua hari setelah kepulangan mereka ke rumah. Kini saatnya untuk Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu pengantin baru yang sedang kasmaran. Mereka bertemu di sebuah caffe, membahas bulan madu dan hal-hal lain selama mereka liburan. Tetapi liburan itu dipakai untuk hal-hal pribadi yang tidak mungkin diceritakan mereka berdua pada Sakura dan Sasuke, "kalian sudah menikah dan sekarang giliran aku!" kata Sakura.

Hinata menatapnya senang, "benarkah, oh ya Tuhan, aku senang sekali mendengarnya Sakura. Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Bulan depan!" kata Sakura.

"Waaah, sudah sedekat itu rupanya!" kata Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menuduh, "aku tidak akan kalah dari mu!" ujar Sasuke.

Setelah pertemuan yang menyenangkan itu Naruto dan Hinata pulang ke rumah mereka sendiri. Rumah yang menjadi kado pernikahan mereka dari kedua orang tua, "sayang, aku mau mandi dulu, bisa buatkan aku spagheti!" kata Hinata lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Naruto terlihat bingung, tiba-tiba saja Hinata meminta spagheti, "kenapa tadi di caffe tidak memesan spagheti?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bingungnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamar dan spagheti pun sudah siap, Hinata mencium baunya, "sepertinya enak!" kata Hinata lalu memakannya.

Hinata makan dengan lahap sementara itu Naruto terus memperhatikan dengan seksama sambil tersenyum-senyum, "kau tidak mau membaginya dengan ku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menatapnya sambil mengunyah spagheti itu, "sepertinya aku juga kurang, buat lagi saja!" katanya.

Naruto menampa dagunya dan memandangi Hinata. Setelah selesai Hinata meminum air dan bernapas lega, kekenyangan, dan dia menggerakan badan tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto berdiri dihadapannya, "kenapa kau pelit sekali hari ini huh?" tanya Naruto kemudian mencium bibir Hinata dan menikmati aroma spagheti dari mulut Hinata. Hinata melepaskan diri dan menahan dada Naruto agar menjauh, dan mengelap bekas ciuman itu. Naruto menghembuskan napas kesal, "aku sedang tidak mood, jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku!"

"Apa?"

Lalu Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, "sayang, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah seperti itu. Hinata!" Hinata tidak mendengarkan, dia terus berjalan dan menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto mengikutinya dan menarik Hinata ke pelukannya, "ada apa sayang, kau menghindariku, tidak biasanya. Dan tiba-tiba kau makan. . ."

"Aku tidak apa-apa aku hanya kurang mood saja."

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak!"

Suasana hari itu sangat berbeda, menjelang malam Hinata pun tetap tidak berubah. Naruto bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya. Saat pagi datang Hinata terbangun karena merasa mual, ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Naruto terbangun karena mendengar Hinata muntah-muntah, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi, "sayang, apa yang terjadi dengan mu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya mual saja, tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak ke kantor hari ini, aku akan menemani mu di rumah!"

"Tidak, ayah pasti mencari mu, pergilah . . ."

"Tidak, tidak, aku akan ada disini, sekarang mandilah, akan ku buatkan sarapan!"

"Sayang, aku ingin mie goreng, bisa kau buatkan?"

"Baiklah!" Naruto merasa bahwa istrinya banyak meminta, itu hal yang jarang terjadi. Beberapa menit kemudian saat Hinata masuk ke dapur, aroma wangi tercium begitu dia duduk didepan sarapan lezat itu dia tak kuasa untuk langsung memakannya, "whoa. . . ini lezat, sangat enak!"mendengar pujian itu Naruto seakan terbang tinggi, tapi tetap saja dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah laku Hinata saat ini, "sayang hari ini kau bekerja saja, aku akan bertemu Sakura, kami akan berbelanja!"

"Apa? Kenapa mendadak?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan kahwatir!"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Hinata, setelah bulan madu dia mengira akan ada waktu berdua, tapi sayangnya tidak, "telfon aku jika terjadi sesuatu!" kata Naruto yang baru saja mengantar Hinata, dia melajukan mobilnya ke kantor, dan mereka menjalani kegiatan masing-masing.

Menjelang siang Hinata dan Sakura tengah makan siang, tapi Hinata tidak berselera, perutnya terasa mual, dan dia muntah lagi, "ya ampun, ayo kita ke dokter Hinata!" Sakura membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saat Hinata diperiksa Naruto datang dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Dia terlihat panik, khawatir dan meremas-remas rambutnya, seakan frustasi. Naruto masuk ketika suster memanggilnya, "ada apa dok, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan istri saya?"

Naruto memegang tangan Hinata erat, "sayangnya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada istri anda tuan, dia . . ." baik Naruto, Hinata maupun Sakura semuanya sangat cemas.

^^Bersambung . . .^^


End file.
